Je ne sais pas pourquoi
by Lenne-san
Summary: Un soir d'orage, Ed déprime sur le toit d'un immeuble. Il va être consolé par la dernière personne qu'il aurait crue capable de douceur... Mais et si cela les entrainait beaucoup plus loin que ce qu'ils imaginaient tout les deux? EdxEnvy
1. Chapitre 1

Voici donc le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fanfic qui jusqu'à présent ne se trouvait que sur mon blog. Elle est déjà bien avancée.

J'espère que ce premier chapitre ne contient pas trop de fautes et vous plaira. Il est assez court, mais les chapitres se rallongent au fur et à mesure.

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi…_

_Chapitre 1 : Désespoir sous l'orage._

****POV Ed****

Ce soir est un de ces soirs où rien ne va. Le ciel est lourd et gris. Il va bientôt faire nuit, mais le sommeil me fuis.

Je me suis assis sur le toit de l'hôtel où Al et moi séjournons pour le moment. J'ai prétendu avoir faim et suis sorti de la chambre, il a voulu me suivre, je lui ai dit que ce n'étais pas la peine.

Je pense qu'il m'a cru. Mais il s'inquiètera sûrement s'il ne me voit pas revenir bientôt. A moins qu'il soit parti secourir quelque chat errant…

_J'étouffe._

Comme tous ces soirs maudits, mes souvenirs les plus noirs viennent me harceler. Ils me prennent à la gorge et me donne la nausée. Maman, Alphonse, Nina, le Lieutenant Hugues. Parfois je me dis que si je n'avais pas été là, peut-être que rien ne serait jamais arrivé. Un grondement se fait entendre au loin peut-être qu'il va pleuvoir. Je devrais rentrer mais je n'en ai pas la force.

_Ma poitrine me brûle._

J'ai l'impression d'être la source de bien des maux et je voudrais disparaître, mais je m'accroche pour lui. Celui qui fut la victime de la plus belle connerie de mon existence : Al.

Je lui ai juré, et je me suis juré de lui rendre son corps. Mais cette mission m'a déjà entraîné beaucoup plus loin que ce que j'avais imaginé. J'inspire profondément et m'allonge sur le sol. J'ai l'impression qu'une lame me transperce le cœur.

La pression accumulée durant toutes ces épreuves va finir par me rendre fou.

_Ce besoin de crier, de hurler sa détresse, de pleurer pour ne pas exploser._

Je n'ai pas le droit d'être faible. Pour lui, pour tous ceux qui ont souffert à cause de moi, de mon erreur, de mes erreurs je dois me relever et avancer. Mais ce soir je n'en ai pas la force. J'ai vraiment besoin d'être seul et qu'on me foute la paix.

Je sens les premières gouttes de pluie sur mes joues. Elles sont comme des larmes silencieuses qui inviteraient les miennes à les suivre. Je voudrais pleurer, c'est vrai… mais je ne dois pas…

_Pourtant je suis seul. Peut-être est-ce ça le plus triste. Seul à porter un fardeau trop lourd pour moi._

Il pleut à torrent maintenant et l'eau froide me fait frissonner. Je ne retiens plus mes larmes, je ne le pouvais plus, et de toutes façons, personnes ne pourra les voir, je suis trempé. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même. Ma cape dégoulinante ne me protège plus du tout des assauts ni de l'eau ni du froid. Pourtant je ne me lève pas. Comme si quelque chose allait se produire. Un éclair zèbre le ciel et s'abat sur un paratonnerre à peine deux maisons plus loin. Le grandement sourd du tonnerre manque de m'arracher un cri tant le son fut intense, j'en ai vibré jusqu'au plus profond de mon être.

_J'ai peur._

C'est dangereux de rester là, alors pourquoi mon corps refuse de bouger. Je suis sûr qu'Al est entrain de me chercher. Il faut que je bouge, que je le rejoigne et…

Une sorte de *Plouf* m'interpelle, je me concentre pour chercher d'autre bruit. Non je ne me trompe pas, se sont des bruit de pas. Quelqu'un d'autre est assez fou pour sortir sur le toit d'un immeuble la nuit en plein orage… Attendez une seconde, je regarde en direction de la porte… Ce qui signifie que la personne ne vient pas de là… mais alors, elle vient d'où ??

-Eh ben ça alors, mais si c'est pas le fullmetal nabot ?

Oh non pas Envy… Pourquoi lui, pourquoi maintenant ? Je suis maudit hein c'est ça ? Pour une raison que j'ignore encore, je ne bouge pas. Je l'entends s'approcher et me donner un coup de pied dans le dos. Je n'ai pas eu mal, il aurait pu frapper beaucoup plus fort, c'était juste pour me faire réagir, mais je ne bronche pas. Je ne veux pas me battre maintenant. Qu'il s'en aille… Qu'il s'en aille et me laisse tranquille…

_Je ne veux pas souffrir maintenant. Ne me fais pas de mal._

****POV Envy****

Je m'ennuyais alors comme je n'avais rien d'autre à faire je suis sorti. J'ai bu quelque verre dans un bar et je suis sorti sans payer. J'ai tabassé les gros durs que le patron m'a envoyés aux trousses, histoire de me défouler, mais ils m'ont vite lassé. C'est pas comme si ils savaient vraiment se battre. Je ne sais même pas s'ils sont morts ou non, je pense que si on les trouve assez rapidement ils ont une chance… Peut-être…

J'ai besoin d'un exutoire, d'autre chose à faire, de plus captivant. Mais en même temps avec cette foutue pluie, qui serait assez taré pour trainé dehors…

Tiens… il y a un débile sur le toit de cet immeuble… il fait quoi il dort ? Sous la pluie ? Attends… on dirait Non ça peut pas être lui !

Je saute de l'immeuble ou j'étais poster pour vérifier mon hypothèse qui se trouve juste… Pas possible, la crevette servie sur un plateau d'argent. Se battre avec lui, ça c'est marrant. Pour une raison que j'ignore il m'intrigue. Je le hais plus que tout au monde, mais sa manie de s'énerver au moindre commentaire sur sa taille est hilarante. Je comptais retourner dans ma planque au vieil hôtel, mais j'ai trouvé beaucoup plus intéressant.

J'exagère exprès le bruit de mon atterrissage sur le toit pour qu'il me remarque, mais c'est à peine s'il remue la tête. Je m'approche en cherchant ma voix la plus horripilante et une fois près de lui, je lui lance.

-Eh ben ça alors, mais si c'est pas le fullmetal nabot ?

J'accompagne ma phrase d'un petit coup de pied dans son dos et je m'attends à se qu'il se relève en hurlant mais rien. Pas un son.

Je m'accroupie près de lui, il est trempé de chez trempé…

-Oh, t'es mort ? Réponds-moi quand je te cause !

Je tire sur son épaule pour que sa tête se retrouve face à moi. Son regard est bizarre, il est peut-être vraiment mort en fait… Non il frissonne de froid. Quel con il me fait quoi là, une hypothermie ? C'est que j'ai envie de m'amuser moi.

-Oh le nain tu vas jouer longtemps à m'ignorer comme ça ? Je vais perdre patience et c'est toi qui en fera les frais, je te préviens je suis d'une humeur de chien full nabot !

D'accord… Soit des extra-terrestres ont enlevé cet imbécile et lui ont fait un lavage de cerveau, soit l'éclair de tout à l'heure et passé un peu trop près… Ou alors il se drogue et il fait une overdose.

-Allo ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ?

Je lui tapote la tête pour l'agacer, il la détourne sur le côté, avec une certaine lenteur. Je le savais, il se drogue !

-Houlà… T'as pris quoi ça à l'air violent.

-Laisse-moi…

Eh ben voilà, j'ai enfin une réponse, seulement son petit jeu de mutisme m'a un peu énervé alors je décide de me montrer plus agressif. Je le force lever la tête en le saisissant par la tresse.

-Alors minus, tu peux m'entendre maintenant ?

-Envy… Lâche-moi.

-C'est bête maintenant c'est moi qui ne t'entends plus.

-Laisse-moi tranquille… S'il-te-plait.

Le fait qu'il me le demande aussi gentiment me perturbe, je vais vraiment finir par me demander si a défaut de s'être drogué tout seul, « on » ne l'a pas drogué. Oui mais pourquoi faire… A part abuser de lui je ne vois pas…

Je sens une vague idée « d'occupation » germer dans mon esprit. Non pas ça. C'est Edward Elric. Plutôt crever.

Et pourtant…

Puisque perdu dans mes réflexions je n'avais pas lâché le bout de sa tresse, il été parvenu à se dégager et seul l'élastique me restait désormais dans les mains. Ses longs cheveux blonds, mouillé gardent un instant une forme tressée. Puis Ed passe lui-même ses doigts dans les mèches entortillées, qui lui tombent alors sur ses épaules. Je me demande à quoi il ressemble comme ça, une fois ses cheveux secs. Il doit être beau.

_Une envie qui surgit du plus profond de mon être. Un désir de l'avoir pour moi tout seul, juste un instant._

Il reste assis le regard dans le vide. En le regardant de plus près ses yeux sont rougit. C'est sûrement le froid, la pluie ou même le fait que je lui ai tiré les cheveux ? Non il est trop fort pour ça… Alors pourquoi ?

-Tu… pleures ?

-Non…

-Si tu pleures.

-Je te dis que non, laisse-moi !

Sa voix se brisa sur la fin, mais je n'en tiens pas compte. J'ai horreur qu'on me contredise. Je l'attrape assez durement par le bras, et avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire un mot, je passe ma langue sur sa joue. Il me regarde interloqué avant de bredouiller quelque chose.

-Mais… Qu'est-ce que…

-C'est salé.

-Quoi ?

-C'est salé… Les larmes sont salées. Donc tu pleures.

-Que… Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire !

-Rien… Je voulais juste te prouver que j'avais raison.

-Je me disais aussi…

Il parait vaguement méfiant, puis presque déconfit, encore plus triste qu'avant. Je le trouve mignon comme ça, avec son air de chien battu. Ce genre de pensées ne m'énerve plus. Maintenant je sais que j'ai envie de l'avoir, de le posséder tout entier. Le tonnerre retentit de nouveau et Ed sursaute. Je profite de ce moment de stupeur pour passer un bras dans sous dos et l'autre sous ses jambes pour le soulever. Je vais l'emmener dans ma planque, je verrais bien après jusqu'où je vais avec lui.

Il me regarde ensuite médusé, et ne se débat pas tout de suite. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix se fasse entendre de la cage d'escalier menant au toit. Ed se retourne et sa cape détrempée tombe sur le sol.

-Nii-san ! Nii-san, tu es là-haut ?

****POV Ed****

Al. Al m'appelle, je sais qu'il s'inquiète. Et pourquoi cet idiot d'Envy me soulève comme ça.

-Lâche-moi !

-Nan.

-Envy, laisse-moi partir !

-Désolé j'ai d'autres projets pour ce soir.

Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de commencer un combat contre lui avec Al dans le coin. C'est trop dangereux, alors j'essaie la politesse, par désespoir car je doute que ce genre de chose marche sur lui…

-Envy ! S'il-te plait…

Il semble réagir, mais il secoue la tête et son regard se fait plus dur.

-Je te préviens Ed, je peux m'occuper avec toi… ou alors choisir de me défouler sur lui, c'est toi qui vois. Tu veux vraiment le ramasser en pièces détachées ?

Je me fige.

-Non, fais pas ça !

-Alors tu ferais bien de venir avec moi.

-Mais je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas le droit de l'inquiéter, il a déjà assez souffert à cause de moi, je n'ai pas le droit…

Je me surprends moi-même à lui dire ça à lui comme s'il pouvait comprendre.

La porte s'entre-ouvre et avant que j'ai le temps de dire quoi que ce soit Envy avait sauté sur le toit d'à côté, légèrement en contrebas. J'ai retenu un hurlement de terreur bien senti.

Mon ravisseur s'arrête et se retourne, je crois que je vais le frapper finalement. Je regarde Al ramasser ma veste en m'appelant, je n'ose rien dire et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Soudain Envy me fait descendre assez violement et me maintient par la tresse. Ça fait mal !

-Eh la boîte de conserve.

Je rêve, comment il parle à mon frère l'enfoiré ! J'ai beau avoir le moral dans les chaussettes, je vais le tuer !

-Nii-san !

-Je te l'empreinte pour un moment.

-Envy arrête ça ! Lâche-moi putain !

-Toi tout doux sinon c'est lui qui paye… Me murmure-t-il. Je me tais aussitôt. Voilà, c'est mieux comme ça. Continua-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à mon frère, laissez-le tranquille !

-Non c'est pas dans mes plans pour le moment… Si tu te tiens tranquille il ne lui arrivera rien pour le moment…

-Alors c'est toi qui le retenais !

J'ai un léger frisson. Pas vraiment en fait.

-Et alors ! Tu croyais qu'il t'avait abandonné ?

Mais à quoi il joue ce con ?

-Envy…

-Et ben non, c'est moi qui m'amusais un peu avec lui, alors si tu veux haïr quelqu'un alors déteste moi… Même si ça ne changera rien à la situation…

Mais à quoi il joue… Il n'a quand même pas fait ce speech exprès pour qu'Al ne m'en veuille pas… non impossible c'est d'Envy dont on parle… il veut sûrement le faire souffrir. Nous faire souffrir.

-Arrêtez maintenant, laissez partir mon frère !

-Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas le droit de le tuer, il est trop précieux à nos plan. Je te le rendrais quand j'aurais fini de jouer avec.

-Espèce de monstre, ne parle pas de lui comme si c'était un objet !

Je vois Al venir vers nous, et la peur me tord les entrailles.

-Al non ! Restes où tu es. Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller.

-Mais nii-san !!

Soudain, une vive douleur m'assaille au sommet du crâne. Je commence à perdre conscience, alors que je sens vaguement qu'Envy me balance au dessus de son épaule. Je crois qu'on a sauté dans le vide de nouveau, puis plus rien, le noir complet…

****

Comme vous l'avez sans doute déjà deviné, encore une fanfic ou je guimauvise (ça existe ça ?) un peu (beaucoup… ___) Notre palmier national… mais je suis une fan de yaoi après tout. ^^

Comm', pas comm' (même mauvais je prends hein…).


	2. Chapitre 2

___Alors, un chapitre plus court que la fois précédente, mais c'est parce que couper ailleurs serait encore plus sadique.  
____  
Réponse aux comm's :____Matsuyama : Merci beaucoup, je vois d'ailleurs que tu l'as fait tricheuse. :P  
____Angelyie : Merci, les sentiments m'ont pris pas mal de temps en effet… Je craignais que l'effet final ne soit « lourd » mais ça va alors.  
____Vibatee : merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et ton comm' délirant.  
_mugiwara-cristal : Désolée de n'avoir pas pu te répondre autrement ! ___ Mais l'adresse que tu as donnée est coupée donc j'avais peur d'atterrir au mauvais endroit en rajoutant des « w » et autre pour la rendre valide…

Merci à tous d'avoir lu mon premier chapitre, en espérant que le second soit aussi bon voir meilleur. ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre 2 : Une confiance inattendue…_**

****POV Envy****

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de ne pas m'être barré avec lui tout de suite, avec mes conneries maintenant il est dans les vapes. Je cours jusqu'à ma planque personnelle. Une chambre au dernier étage d'un vieil hôtel dont le gérant est un ivrogne peu regardant. Je le paye cash et il ne pose pas de questions. Ni sur mon apparence préférée et mes fringues sortant de l'ordinaire, ni sur le sang qui me recouvre parfois, ni sur le fait que j'ai tendance à entrer par le toit ou les fenêtres du dernier étages.

Je réside dans la « grande suite » de l'immeuble en quelque sorte. La chambre à couchée est moderne, les murs sont blancs avec des motifs noirs, les meubles sont tous taillés dans le même bois foncé, les draps et rideaux sont rouges comme le sang, comme les pierres dont je me nourris. J'aime cette couleur.  
Je ne me sers quasiment jamais de la salle de bain, sauf quand l'envie d'une bonne douche bien chaude ou d'un bain relaxant me prends. Pourtant elle est assez luxueuse, avec sa grande baignoire de marbre blanc et ses lavabos aux robinets rouges. Les murs sont recouvert de carrelage bleu ciel et le drapé de la douche est lui aussi écarlate.

Je dépose Edward toujours dans les pommes et trempé de pluie sur un des sofas vert clair du séjour. Même inconscient, il tremble comme une feuille. Je dois faire quelque chose pour ça. Je commence par monter le chauffage, puis je le débarrasse de ses vêtements mouillés. J'avoue que je dois calmer mes ardeurs à la vue de son corps dénudé. Je le sèche avec une serviette de la salle de bain, je prends un malin plaisir à jouer avec ses cheveux. Ils sont presque secs maintenant et dansent comme une cascade dorée dans son dos. Je l'allonge dans mon lit, il dort comme un ange maintenant. Il murmure des choses bizarres durant son sommeil, je crois qu'il rêve. J'espère qu'il va bientôt se réveiller parce que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me contenir. Il est tout simplement trop mignon.

Bientôt il commence à remuer doucement. Zut je n'avais pas pensé à ça, mais il ne va pas aimer le fait d'être nu dans mon plumard… il va sûrement essayer de me frapper… Fait chier comment faire pour qu'il se tienne tranquille ? J'ai rien pour l'attacher… Si, il porte une ceinture normalement... Ah la voilà.  
Je lui saisi les bras et les attache à un des barreaux du sommier du lit. Et j'attends, en jouant nonchalamment avec ses cheveux dorés.  
Je vois qu'il ouvre un œil en grognant un truc incompréhensible sur un mal de crâne. C'est vrai que je n'y suis pas allé de main morte. Il sursaute, il doit se souvenir de se qu'il s'est passé. Il remarque que ses mains sont attachées mais il ne bouge pas.  
Même si sa tête est tournée du mauvais côté, je suis sûr qu'il sait que c'est moi qui suis allongé derrière lui. J'attends une réaction. Il a bien du se rendre compte qu'il est complètement nu…

Il me fait encore le coup du mutisme ? Bah ça m'arrange c'est mieux que s'il se débattait dans tout les sens. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou, il frémit. J'en veux déjà plus, il ne bouge toujours pas alors je pose mes lèvres sur la peau sucrée et la suçote doucement. Je pourrais être plus violent, mais puisqu'il ne me repousse pas pour le moment je n'en vois pas l'utilité. Il a vraiment l'air d'avoir peur mais il se tient tranquille. Je cherche ces lèvres mais ses yeux appelant à l'aide me transpercent.  
-Eh fais pas cette tête, ça va aller.  
Il ne me répond rien, je n'ai à priori pas du tout réussi à le rassurer.  
-Bon, si tu te tiens tranquille comme maintenant, je t'assure que ce sera agréable pour toi aussi. Alors panique pas et surtout ne change rien.  
Cette fois ses joues s'empourprent et il se tourne vers moi pour me lancer un regard choqué. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles sont chaudes et douces, exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais de ce petit être. Dans le fond, je le hais pour être aussi « parfait ». Mais même si on a le même père je sais qu'il le hait aussi. Je sais qu'il l'a abandonné aussi. Mais malheureusement « Il » est sûrement beaucoup plus fier de lui que de moi…

Pourtant je ne ressens pas le besoin de le faire souffrir maintenant. Ce sera bien mieux pour nous deux s'il continue d'être aussi coopératif. Je décolle légèrement mon visage du sien, il a toujours les yeux écarquillés de surprise et me regarde incrédule.  
Il est toujours plus ou moins dos à moi et seul sa tête est véritablement tournée, aidée par l'avant de son corps. Je caresse ses épaules et le pousse doucement sur le matelas, l'invitant à se rallonger, mais sur le dos cette fois. Il me laisse faire sans difficulté.  
Je veux vraiment lui faire comprendre que je ne lui ferais pas de mal, et que j'apprécie réellement sa bonne volonté. Je suis près à lui montrer toute l'étendu de mon talent dans ce domaine.  
-Fais-moi confiance Ed, tu vas adorer.  
Je le sens frémir au son de ma voix. Il faut dire que je l'ai rendu aussi suave possible, tout en laissant mes doigts courir sur ses bras. Je sens que moi aussi je vais beaucoup apprécier, c'est que Edward me fait énormément d'effet.

****POV Ed****

Mais il est taré ou quoi de me dire des trucs pareils ?

D'abord, pourquoi je suis attaché, et pourquoi je suis à poil ?! Pourquoi sa voix me donne des frissons partout ? Et pourquoi je bouge pas, alors que je devrais hurler au viol !  
Bon ça fait beaucoup de « pourquoi » ça… J'essaye de me calmer mais c'est difficile.  
Et puis il y a pire. Il m'a embrassé. Je me suis fait embrasser par Envy. Et j'ai rien fait pour l'en empêcher, j'ai même pas montré la moindre désapprobation après. J'aurais du lui crier « Mais ça va pas non ?! » Mais non j'ai rien dit.  
En même temps… je dois reconnaître que c'était assez agréable en fait. Plutôt doux. Je croyais qu'il était plus agressif comme gars. Oh, mais à quoi je pense moi !

Justement je n'ai pas le temps de penser, je sens un souffle près de mon oreille. Ses lèvres effleurent ma joue. Elles sont vraiment douces… je suis entrain de dérailler complètement. Il prend le lobe de mon oreille en otage. Il le mordille doucement et mon souffle s'accélère sans que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Ses mains glissent sur mes épaules, le long de mon dos. C'est étrange, personne ne m'avait encore jamais touché comme ça. C'est effrayant et pourtant une autre partie de moi adore ça et fait naître des frissons le long de mon échine.  
Ses lèvres quittent mon oreille pour suivre la courbe de ma mâchoire et trouve les miennes, je ferme les yeux et me laisse faire, je commence vraiment à aimer cette sensation de chaleur qui m'envahit.

Il passe sa langue sur mes lèvres, je vois ce qu'il veut mais ça me fait un peu peur. Néanmoins il insiste, je crois qu'il ne comprend pas que tout ça pour moi, c'est nouveau. En même temps j'aurais un peu honte qu'il s'en rende compte. Alors plus par fierté qu'autre chose, j'entrouvre la bouche.  
Il ne se fait pas prier un seul instant et sa langue vient déjà taquiner la mienne. La sensation me surprend, mais je me laisse prendre au jeu et peu à peu je commence à répondre. Inutile de me voiler la face : ça me plait.

Ses mains quittent mes épaules et vont se promener sur mon torse sans la moindre pudeur. Elles caressent mes pectoraux, mes côtes, puis remontent doucement en dessinant de petits cercles sur ma poitrine. Les cercles se rétrécirent jusqu'à toucher deux endroit plus sensibles. Je me tortille dans tout les sens et ça le fait sourire. J'ai du mal à contrôler mon souffle, au contraire on dirait que je cours un marathon. Je l'entends rire avant de me dévorer la peau du cou. C'est pas drôle espèce d'enfoiré !  
Oups… je vais éviter d'utiliser cette insulte maintenant.  
Sa langue quitte mon cou pour descendre plus bas et remplacer ses doigts. A peine sa langue commença à me taquiner sur ce point sensible de mon torse qu'un gémissement plus qu'embarrassant franchit la barrière de mes lèvres. Et pourtant j'avais tout fais pour le retenir même me mordre jusqu'au sang.  
Je rougis comme une tomate, alors qu'il me regarde avec son sourire de démon.  
-C'était trop mignon, refais le ! Dit-il en recommençant cette même caresse que tout à l'heure, avec sa langue chaude.  
-Qu… quoi ? Non ! J'ai retenu le cri juste à temps.  
-Je vois, il faut que je fasse mieux que ça pour en entendre un autre, c'est ça ?

Il me lance un regard mutin et descend ses mains plus bas. Le drap qui couvrait encore le peu d'intimité qui me restait glissa avec ses mains alors que sa bouche descendait le long de mon ventre. Je fus pris d'un peu de panique.  
-Envy, non attends ! Pas… pas tout de suite !  
-Quoi, qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Il me regarde agacé. Il doit croire que je le repousse et il n'est pas content. Pourtant quand il croise mon regard effrayé, son expression se radoucie un peu.  
-C'est parce que je suis un garçon c'est ça ? Je te préviens tout de suite, je ne vais pas me changer en fille. Mais pour l'instant ce sera pas tellement différent, alors panique pas déjà. On verra pour la suite après…  
Gros blanc de ma part… Je n'avais pas envisagé le problème sous cet angle. Pour moi fille ou garçon, je ne m'étais jamais vraiment posé la question. Je suis trop occupée avec ma quête de la pierre philosophale pour ça de toute façon. Mais ça ne change rien au problème ! Rien du tout.  
-Attends me dis pas que… Ed c'est la première fois que tu  
Toujours gros blanc… Enfin non plutôt gros rouge, vu à quel point mes joues me brûlent…  
-Et malgré ça, tu m'as laissé, tu me laisses…  
-Ben je… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais… Enfin tant que tu y vas doucement… ça va…

Il semble surpris. Moi aussi je m'étonne, j'ai moins peur parce qu'il l'air de comprendre.  
Maintenant il a un air presque reconnaissant. Je lui souris. Je crois que j'ai aussi envie d'aller plus loin. Quand il m'embrasse ou me caresse, je ne pense plus à mes problèmes et ça me fait du bien.  
-Bon je vais m'occuper de ta première fois alors. T'en fais pas, je ferais en sorte que tu puisses encore marcher demain.  
-Envy, n'en parle pas comme ça !  
-Dire que je vais dépuceler le petit fullmetal.  
-Envy arrête ! Et je ne suis pas petit sale tronche de palmier !  
Il m'embrasse en me coupant la parole mais je n'en pense pas moins. Son baiser est plus doux que la fois précédente, je suis rassuré.  
_Je te fais confiance Envy._

* * *

Voilà !!

Alors ça vous a plu ?  
La suite arrive très prochainement. ^^ Je la mettrais sans doute plus rapidement que la dernière fois (un ou deux jour) sachant qu'elle est déjà prête et qu'à l'origine je ne voulais faire qu'un seul chapitre, mais cela aurait été trop long.

Review ? Pas review ?


	3. Chapitre 3

___Allez-y tapez-moi vous avez le droit… La suite est écrite depuis longtemps mais j'ai tout simplement oublié de mettre ce chapitre. *S'auto-botte les fesses*. Bon milles excuses et place au chapitre._

___Un chapitre un peu plus long que prévu, mais je n'aurais pas pu couper avant ce moment là. ^^ Warning, lemon! Pas supporter pas lire ! Vous êtes prévenu U____u  
En espérant que vous aimerez! Bonne lecture_

_Chapitre 3 : Prise de conscience._

****POV Envy****

Si je m'étais attendu à ça, le fullmetal, un puceau ? En même temps pourquoi pas… J'ai bien vu des filles lui tourner autour, mais lui il ne semblait pas intéressé par qui que ce soit.

Je crois que je trouve ça encore plus excitant maintenant. Personne avant moi n'a pu le toucher comme ça. Je suis le premier. Le premier à toucher sa peau si douce, à la caresser à l'embrasser. Le premier à poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, à faire glisser ma langue dans sa bouche. Et bientôt je serais le premier à le prendre. Son corps m'appartiendra à moi et à personne d'autre.

Greed, ce crétin, m'a dit un jour que les humains n'oubliaient jamais leur première fois. (Après il a plaisanté comme quoi il était tellement douée que les gens avec qui il couchait ne l'oubliaient jamais blablabla… Stupide vantard à la con !)

Néanmoins, même si c'est Greed qui l'a dit, j'espère qu'il a raison au moins sur ce point, et que comme ça, Ed ne pourra jamais oublier ce moment. Je vais tout faire pour qu'il ne puisse pas l'oublier.

_Pour qu'il ne puisse pas m'oublier. _

J'aime la manière dont il frémit quand je l'embrasse. Je passe mes mains le long de ses côtes, les descendant et les remontant lentement. Je veux qu'il ait autant envie d'aller plus loin que moi, j'essaie de faire réagir son corps. Je m'allonge sur lui et lui dévore le cou. Je fais glisser mes jambes le long des siennes. Je suis sûre qu'il le sens, à quel point moi, je le veux lui.

Il rougit de plus belle lorsque j'insiste exprès sur le contact entre son entrejambe et la mienne. Je me rends compte que je suis toujours habillé et fait disparaître mes vêtements dans un flash.

Edward vire à l'écarlate, je souris de cette réaction, je savais que ça l'intimiderait un peu et c'était précisément mon but. Vous n'avez pas idée du point auquel Ed est craquant aussi rouge… encore heureux d'ailleurs, parce qu'il est à moi !

Toujours en l'embrassant, je passe ma main dans ses cheveux, pendant que l'autre caresse sa jambe de chair à travers le drap. Je commence par le mollet, puis doucement je remonte vers le genou. Son souffle se fait plus court, je suis obligé de le laisser reprendre son air de temps en temps. Je continue mon ascension encore un peu, j'effleure sa cuisse, il tremble sous la caresse. Je passionne le baiser et ma main va se décaler encore plus au nord, se glissant sous mon corps pour aller taquiner une zone beaucoup plus sensible à travers le tissu. Il pousse une exclamation de stupeur vite étouffée par ma bouche. Il bouge un peu mais ses mains liées l'empêchent de s'esquiver. Il finit par se laisser faire, ma main frôle sa virilité, son souffle se fait plus irrégulier, il prend une grande inspiration. J'appuie un peu ma caresse, il prend une autre grande inspiration, mais cela ressemblait plus à un soupir. J'entame une sorte de va et vient, cette fois il gémit doucement et je sens une bosse caractéristique se former sous mes doigts. J'en suis très satisfait et poursuis un instant mon action jusqu'à ce qu'il gémisse à chaque mouvement.

Visiblement il est mort de honte. Il détourne la tête pour ne pas croiser mon regard, et se mord la lèvre pour retenir autant que possible, les sons s'échappant de sa bouche.

Mais moi j'aime l'entendre gémir.

J'adore quand cette sonorité émane de lui, j'en suis dingue, je pourrais l'écouter toute la journée, le mieux, c'est que je sais que c'est à cause de moi alors chacun de ses gémissements augmentent le feu au creux de mes reins.

-Ed si tu aimes ça je veux l'entendre, j'adore quand tu fais ce genre de son.

Il secoue la tête avant de l'enfoncer encore davantage dans l'oreiller, il tire sur ses liens, je crois qu'il voudrait cacher son visage avec ses mains. Je ne veux pas que ça arrive…

Je soulève le drap et me glisse à ses côtés. Son visage est plus rouge que jamais alors qu'en le tournant sur le flanc, je colle nos deux corps nus l'un contre l'autre.

Je sens qu'il a peur et qu'il cherche à mettre de l'écart entre nos entrejambes, mais j'insiste.

-De quoi tu as peur ? Du contact, ou bien d'aimer ça ?

De nouveau il me regarde, choqué, et entrouvre la bouche. Mais, faute de mots sans doute, il ne dit rien et laisse reposer sa tête contre mon torse. Je passe mes bras autour de sa taille et l'invite à se rapprocher. Il frémit, il est vraiment effrayé, et moi vraiment impatient. Je sais que ça va lui plaire, mais le brusquer est peut-être une mauvaise idée. J'attends un peu, je caresse ses cheveux et dépose des baisers sur le haut de sa tête.

-Aller c'est bon, oublie ce que j'ai dit. Tout va bien se passer, laisse-moi faire d'accord ?

Il hoche la tête et, enfin, fini par se coller contre moi. Le contact de l'intégralité de son corps nu contre le mien m'électrise, et je suis parcouru de frissons. Il l'a senti aussi et bizarrement, j'ai l'impression que ça le met en confiance. Peut-être que je lui parais soudain plus humain. Je ne sais pas, mais je suis trop pressé pour me poser de telles questions, mon corps est brûlant et j'ai besoin d'assouvir mon désir maintenant.

Je colle ma bouche dans sa nuque et la dévore presque, il soupire doucement, il a l'air détendu donc je me donne le droit de continuer. Je ne peux pas le prendre tout de suite, alors je décide de nous satisfaire tout les deux différemment.

Je soulève ma jambe et viens l'enrouler autour des siennes, collant nos entrejambes. Il frémit, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit de peur, pas cette fois. Prenant appuis autour de ses cuisses, je commence à bouger doucement vers le haut puis à redescendre. Ed se met à gigoter d'une manière adorable, je le serre plus fort contre moi et continue ce même mouvement de va-et-vient, de plus en plus vite.

Je lui saisi les hanches pour qu'il puisse bouger en rythme avec moi. Il semble hésitant au début, mais commence à se placer de manière à faciliter le mouvement. La chaleur monte encore et encore, il se met à gémir, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus fort. Ses hanches commencent à bouger d'elles-mêmes, et son corps se cambre sans qu'il ne le contrôle. Il ne semble pas comprendre ses propres réactions, il est juste trop mignon.

Je l'embrasse passionnément. Je ne contiens plus mes propres gémissements, le rythme s'accélèrent, j'ai besoin de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Je décroche une main de ses hanches et vais la refermer sur nos deux virilités. J'entame alors un mouvement de va-et-vient plus rapide encore que celui de nos reins, qui ne cessent pourtant pas leur dance effrénée. Le plaisir monte en flèche et je suis assez proche de l'orgasme, je serre légèrement mes doigts autours de nos verges pour augmenter l'intensité de nos ébats.

Ed pousse un gémissement étrange, ce n'est pas un cri de plaisir, mais je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter pour le moment. Je suis trop proche de l'extase. Encore quelques mouvements plus fort que les autres et je jouissais entre nos deux corps.

Ed, lui n'avait pas autant profité de cet instant que moi. Il ne bouge plus et semble légèrement crispé. Je nettoie de ma main le blanc sur nos deux corps, puis je reprends le mouvement sur son sexe, plus doucement.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? J'ai été trop vite où ?

-Non ce… C'est ma main. Me murmure Ed, le souffle court.

Je ne l'avais pas détaché parce que j'aime avoir le contrôle total quoi qu'il arrive. Entre le métal de l'automail et la dureté du vieux cuir, sa main de chair s'était légèrement brûlée ou coupée par endroit. Une goutte de sang se met alors à couler le long de son poignet. Je l'attrape du bout des lèvres. Je suis trop fier pour m'excuser. Le regard qu'Edward me lance n'est pas un regard de reproche, il n'a pas l'air de m'en vouloir plus que ça.

Je détache son bras de chair, mais m'arrange pour que l'automail reste prisonnier. C'est égoïste je sais, mais je trouve ça plus plaisant comme cela. Je porte sa main de chair à ma bouche, et passe ma langue sur les zones blessées. Ed frémit à ce contact.

Je fini par lâcher son bras et il le laisse tomber au dessus de sa tête comme un pantin. Je l'embrasse du bout des lèvres, puis je descend le long de son torse, puis de son estomac, puis plus bas. Timidement, je sens sa main se poser sur mon épaule, puis courir le long de mon bras et chercher la mienne. Je suis un peu surpris, agréablement surpris. Jusqu'à présent il avait déjà été très, comment dire, « coopératif » avec moi, mais je ne m'attendais pas à un acte de sympathie. J'emmêle mes doigts avec les siens au moment ou ma bouche atteint son entre-jambe. Je vais me faire pardonner autrement, avec des actes et pas des mots.

Je dépose des baisers tout le long de sa verge tendue, il laisse échapper d'adorables petits cris qui me poussent à continuer. Je taquine un peu l'extrémité de ma langue, avant de le prendre en bouche. Il me lance un regard sincèrement surpris. Je suis sûr qu'il ne sait pas grand-chose sur le sujet, ou qu'il ne s'attendait pas à un tel acte de ma part. Mais je veux lui faire vraiment plaisir avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Je joue avec ma langue en même temps que ma bouche descend et remonte le long de sa virilité. Il crie et resserre sa prise sur mes doigts. J'accélère le mouvement. Il ne devait pas être bien loin du sommet non plus tout à l'heure, il ne tiendra pas bien longtemps.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder. Ed est magnifique comme ça: le corps en sueur ; ses mèches blondes étalées autour de sa tête, formant comme un soleil ; les yeux tout aussi doré, demi-clos, embués par le plaisir, se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

Puis à chaque mouvement un peu plus appuyé de ma part, son corps s'arque d'un coup, les muscles roulant sous sa peau douce, et sa bouche grande ouverte laisse échapper un cri chaud qui me donne des frissons. Je le sens il est juste sur le point de…

-AAH AAH ! En… Envy, je… Je vais… Oh Envy, ENVY ! AAAAAH !

Son corps se cambre à l'extrême alors que je sens un liquide chaud se répandre dans ma bouche. Mon nom, Ed a crié mon nom alors qu'il atteignait le sommet de son plaisir. Je sais que je suis doué, mais qu'Edward Elric hurle mon prénom me rend sincèrement fier de moi, voir même… Oui je suis content, heureux.

Je me redresse et penche la tête en arrière pour engloutir le fruit de mon talent d'un coup. Mais Ed me jette un regard choqué.

-Attends, tu… Tu vas pas avaler ça quand même !

Je lui souris et ingurgite le tout avec un « gloups » sonore. Puis de la manière la plus suave possible je me lèche les lèvres et récupère du bout des doigts un peu de semence qui avait coulé le long de mon menton. Toujours de façon aussi provocante, je suçote le liquide maintenant sur mes doigts devant un Ed aussi rouge qu'un humain puisse être.

-Ne t'en fait pas Ed, tu as très bon goût tu sais.

-Dis… Dis pas des trucs comme ça…

Argh, je ne peux vraiment pas lui résister. Il a le don de faire exploser le niveau de ma libido. Je le veux vraiment tout entier. Je scelle nos lèvres une fois de plus, puis je place mes doigts dans la bouche d'Edward.

-J'ai besoin que tu les rendes aussi mouillés que possible. Je lui murmure avant de lui dévorer le cou.

Il obéit sans broncher, j'ai le temps de le faire gémir en passant ma langue sur les points sensibles de son cou, mais je sens que mes doigts sont suffisamment humectés pour le moment. Je les décale vers le Sud de son corps.

-Ed, je vais te préparer pour la suite, ça va sûrement te sembler un peu spécial au début, mais tu vas finir par t'y faire. Essaye de te détendre le plus possible. Plus tu seras crispé et moins ce sera facile pour toi.

-… Ok…

Je redessine alors les contours de son intimité et il passe son bras de libre autour de mes épaules. J'introduis un doigt, il pousse un cri de surprise, mais je vois qu'il fait de gros effort pour se maitriser. Je me mets à bouger doucement, cherchant le mouvement qui lui plaira le plus.

Ed est dur à la douleur, et cela se passe encore mieux que ce que j'avais prévu. Un second doigt va rejoindre le premier, puis un troisième. Je caresse sa virilité avec tendresse, lui arrachant des gémissements très chauds. Il à l'air parfaitement détendu, il est prêt, je le sens, je le sais.

Je retire mes doigts et me place au dessus de lui. Je l'embrasse le plus sensuellement possible pour qu'il se sente bien. Je lui soulève les jambes de chaque coté de mon corps et il les enroule autour de mes hanches. Je descends lentement vers lui, nos poitrine se touche puis nos ventre, et enfin nos entrejambe. Je m'enfonce alors lentement en lui, il ne proteste pas, ne crie pas. Son visage se crispe un peu au bout d'un moment, mais semble se détendre quand je suis entièrement en lui. Le plaisir que je ressens moi est indescriptible. Il est si étroit, si chaud, et ce plaisir physique paradisiaque est accentué par un plaisir moral. Je suis le premier à le prendre. Cet endroit jusqu'à présent inviolé est mien, et Ed n'est plus vierge désormais, à cause de moi, grâce à moi. Il s'est donné à moi, m'a offert sa première fois.

Je commence à bouger le plus doucement possible. Chaque mouvement est déjà tellement délicieux que je me demande ce que je ressentirais en me mouvant en lui avec ma vitesse et ma force habituelle. Je suis plus excité que jamais, je laisse mes cris m'échapper.

Oh Edward si tu savais, tu es tout simplement divin !

****POV Ed****

Il a été si doux avec moi, je ne savais même pas qu'il était capable d'autant de tendresse. J'ai eu un peu peur, j'ai appréhendé cet instant, mais je n'ai pas eu mal lors de la préparation, j'allais bien. Ses mains me parcouraient, me caressaient, sa bouche embrassait la mienne avec passion. C'était trop bon, juste trop bon. Je l'ai vu descendre vers moi et je n'ai pas eu peur.

Je me sentais si triste ce soir et lui il a tout effacé. Je me suis laissé faire, je lui ai fais confiance.

Maintenant il est en moi, et cette sensation est si étrange. Pourtant j'ai l'impression d'avoir attendu toute ma vie ce qu'il était entrain de me faire. Il bouge, je peux le sentir si distinctement entrer et sortir de mon corps. Cette chaleur qui me dévore les reins est plus forte à chaque mouvement. Je sais que ce n'est qu'ébauche, que commencement. Mon corps le sait pour moi. Je sais… Je sais que s'il allait plus vite, plus fort… Ce serait… Je serais… Enfin, je ne sais pas, mais je sais juste qu'il faut qu'il le fasse. Je me serre contre lui avec mon bras de libre.

-Envy… S'il-te-plait, s'il-te-plait, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je veux que tu… Je veux vraiment que tu…

-Quoi Edward, dis-le moi.

Je rougis, c'est honteux de demander ça et pourtant… Je tourne mon visage vers lui, je gémis doucement alors qu'il s'enfonce en moi de nouveau.

-Je… Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui m'arrive, mais j'ai… Aaaah… J'ai besoin que… Plus vite, je veux que tu ailles plus vite… et… Mmmh… Aaaah Aaah… Plus fort… Je… S'il-te-plait.

-Tu lis dans mes pensées Ed.

Je rougis, il saisit mes hanches plus fortement. Je voudrais me serrer contre lui, mais mon deuxième bras est toujours attaché à cette foutue tête de lit.

-Att… Attends, détache-moi aussi s'il-te-plait, je ne vais pas m'enfuir tu le sais, non ? Détache-moi, je veux pouvoir bouger complètement... Avec toi.

Je me fais rougir moi-même. Qu'est-ce qui me prends ? Qu'est-ce qui me prends ?

Il me sourit, serait-ce un peu de rose qui teinte ses joues à lui d'un seul coup ? Non, impossible.

Il me détache enfin. Je me colle contre lui. Il m'allonge complètement et me pénètre plus fortement, je crie, j'aime ça, c'est indescriptible.

Il se retire déjà, mais pour mieux plonger de nouveau. Je l'appelle. Il va de plus en plus vite. Il entre à nouveau et je me cambre en hurlant. Cette vague de plaisir fut plus forte que toutes les autres. Il recommence exactement ce même mouvement, et la même sensation extatique m'envahit.

Je hurle, je lui crie que c'est juste là que je veux qu'il me touche. C'est trop bon, c'est trop bon. Je vais perdre la tête. Je descends ma main de chair vers ma virilité, je sais que j'ai besoin de la toucher, de faire comme il avait fait tout à l'heure.

-Laisse, HHH… HHH… Je vais le… Aaah Ah… Le faire.

Sa main glisse sur ma fierté. Je me cambre, c'est encore plus agréable maintenant. Le plaisir est plus fort à chaque mouvement.

Je me sers contre lui, je le sens, je ne pourrais pas tenir plus longtemps. Je n'arrête pas de crier, j'ai du mal à respirer tant j'ai besoin d'exprimer, de lui montrer à quel point j'aime ce qu'il est entrain de me faire partager.

Lui aussi il aime, il crie avec moi à chaque mouvement.

C'est si chaud, si chaud. Je n'en peux plus, je n'en peux plus… Je… Je vais…

-AAAAH, AH OUI ! AH ! JE VAIS… ENVY… ENVY… ENVY !! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

En… Envy… Son nom résonne dans ma tête. Je me sens bien, mieux que jamais. J'ai l'impression d'être ailleurs, d'avoir atteint un petit bout de paradis. Il bouge toujours en moi, mon corps tremble, comme agité de spasmes. Je m'accroche à lui désespérément. Il se fige, un liquide chaud m'envahit, cela ajoute à mon plaisir, je crie une dernière fois. Je suis content qu'il ait aimé autant que moi.

Il s'écroule sur moi et ne bouge plus pendant un instant. Puis il se retire. Je pousse une plainte. J'aimais sentir sa chaleur en moi. Il émet un petit rire, et pour me faire plaisir sans doute, il reste néanmoins allongé sur moi et cale sa tête dans mon cou, déposant au passage quelques baisers.

C'est fou la vitesse à laquelle il retrouve son souffle. Il a déjà l'air parfaitement reposé, serait-ce parce que c'est un homonculus. Je le serre contre moi et enfouis ma tête dans ses cheveux. Je ne peux m'arrêter de rougir. Je l'ai fait, j'ai fait l'amour pour la première fois de ma vie. Je l'ai fait… Avec Envy.

Jamais dans mes rêves les plus déments je n'aurais imaginé que ça arriverais. Ou peut-être que si, mais alors j'aurais imaginé quelque chose de cauchemardesque. Un viol, où Envy me ferais le plus de mal possible.

Mais non, rien de tout cela, je viens de vivre un moment merveilleux comme je n'en avais encore jamais connu, uniquement grâce à lui et à toute cette douceur dont il a pu faire preuve.

Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire. Envy est un homonculus… C'est un… un ennemi. Non je n'y arrive pas, je ne peux plus à le considérer comme tel. Et si on devait se battre de nouveau ? Je ne pourrais pas, je n'y arriverais plus jamais. Je ne veux pas lui faire du mal alors qu'il m'a fait autant de bien. Une idée horrible germe dans mon esprit, et si Envy avait fait tout cela dans ce but. Pour m'amadouer, faire en sorte que je ne puisse plus lutter contre lui, que je lui obéisse ?

Je ne veux pas croire ça c'est trop horrible. Je sais qu'il en serait capable mais je… Il était si…

Je réalise quelque chose de catastrophique… je suis tombé amoureux d'Envy.

******

Et voilà. Un chapitre que j'aime bien personnellement. (C'est rare que j'aime mes chapitres.)

Bon maintenant le plus important c'est ce que vous en pensez vous ?

Un petit comm' pour me dire ?

(Vous avez même le droit de dire que c'est naze, mais faut argumenter un peu hein…)


	4. Chapitre 4

**Lenne :** Je suis encore en retard comme d'habitude... Au sommaire de ce chapitre, après un petit passage presque tragique, vive la déconnade pour dédramatiser ^^ ! Au menu : Petit problème technique et un Al aux connaissances insoupçonnées XD.  
**Envy :** Tout ça pour vous dire qu'après le sérieux, elle n'a marqué que des conneries…  
**Lenne :** même pas vrai.  
**Ed :** Oh que si ! ////  
Lenne : Bah peut-être un petit peu… J'avoue… u____u Mais passons au chapitre !

* * *

_Chapitre 4 : Déclaration difficile et grosse rigolade._

****POV Ed****

Une larme silencieuse coule le long de ma joue sans que je puisse la retenir. Envy bouge doucement, aurait-il senti que je pleure ? Il se redresse sur ses bras et me lance un regard curieux.  
-Ed ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, pourquoi tu pleures… Encore une fois.  
-Je… Je me demandais… Ce qui allait se passer maintenant.  
-Comment ça ?  
Il me caresse la joue, tendrement.  
-Envy… Je… je suis perdu. Hier tu essayais encore de me tuer… Tu n'arrêtais pas de dire que tu me haïssais et maintenant… Maintenant tu me fais vivre un instant magique et moi je… Moi je…  
J'éclate en sanglots, je cache mon visage dans mes mains. Comme il ne répond rien je continue.  
-Alors est-ce qu'en sortant d'ici tout redeviendra comme avant. Est-ce qu'il faudra encore se battre, se faire du mal jusqu'à se que mort s'en suive ? Je ne pourrais pas Envy, je ne pourrais pas !  
-Ed je…  
-Dis-moi que ce n'est pas que du vent. Que ce n'est pas un plan dégueulasse pour me manipuler, que ce n'était pas juste une façon de t'occuper. Je t'en prie, je t'en prie…

Il me prend dans ses bras je me laisse faire, je pleure sur son épaule. J'ai peur, si peur de sa réponse.  
-Quand je t'ai amené ici, j'ai sincèrement pensé que tu ne me laisserais pas faire, que tu te débattrais autant que possible. J'ai pensais que je te prendrais avec ou sans ton accord, que je te ferais mal et que tu me détesterais plus que tout au monde après ça.

Je suis un peu choqué. Je m'y attendais un peu et ma tristesse grandit encore. Il voulait… me faire mal ? Je n'ai pas le temps de me morfondre davantage, il continue de parler.  
-Mais… Mais tu n'as pas bougé. Tu t'es offert à moi alors que je n'ai jamais rien fais pour mériter ça. Et j'ai vraiment aimé ce moment d'intimité avec toi. T'avoir pour moi tout seul, sans obstacle, sans retenue. Je n'avais jamais connu ça avant. Je t'ai voulu, comme jamais j'ai voulu autre chose avant toi… Je… Je n'ai pas très envie de te faire mal non plus. Je… Je voudrais même continuer de partager ce genre de moment avec toi, Ed.  
Mais je ne sais pas si tu comprends… Il y a une personne à laquelle je dois obéir, il en va de ma survie pure et simple. Si je trahis cette personne, elle me tuera, elle en a vraiment le pouvoir, tu vois ? Même si je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'y retourner… je n'ai pas le choix…  
Et pourtant, j'aimerais que ça continue comme maintenant, tu sais. Je voudrais tellement pouvoir venir te voir quand j'en aurais envie, sans que tu ais peur de moi, te prendre dans mes bras comme maintenant, et te faire l'amour comme tout à l'heure…  
-Mais tu ne peux pas, n'est-ce pas ? Tout redeviendra comme avant… C'est inévitable…  
Je laisse mes larmes couler. Je ne veux pas, c'est trop triste, je ne veux pas…

****POV Envy****

Ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas…  
Comment aurais-je pu deviner que tout se passerait aussi merveilleusement bien entre toi et moi ?  
Comment aurais-je pu savoir que toi, Edward Elric tu me plairais autant, tu m'accepterais, tu me traiterais avec douceur, moi qui t'ai fait tant de mal.  
-Ed… Edward regarde-moi.  
C'est la première fois que je t'appelle par ton prénom en entier, tu remets ta tête en face de la mienne.  
-Je… je vais m'arranger. M'arranger pour venir te voir, en cachette. Et essayer de ne plus avoir à me battre contre toi. Mais si ça arrive Ed, s'il y a des témoins, il faudra que tu te battes avec tout ce que tu as. Parce que, même si ça m'en coutera, je crois que je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer Ed, ni à tuer un être qui t'es cher. Oter une vie, ce n'est rien pour moi… Après tout je m'en nourris.  
-Je sais…

Ses sanglots redoublent. Je suis sûr qu'aux yeux des humains je suis une sorte de démon. Est-ce que Ed… Pense ça aussi.  
-Edward… Tu me vois comme un monstre ?  
Il me regarde, surpris, puis secoue la tête. Je me sens revivre. On ne dirait pas comme ça, et je sais que je fais tout pour me faire haïr par les humais… Mais quand on vous traite de monstre, ça fait mal… Même à moi… Surtout à moi, peut-être…  
-Nan… Je ne peux pas te voir comme un monstre, je ne peux plus. Parce que tu… un monstre n'aurait pas pu agir comme toi tu l'as fait. Un monstre ne pourrais pas être aussi tendre, aussi doux.

Je souris, c'est la première fois qu'on parle de moi comme ça. Je m'allonge de nouveau sur lui me blottissant contre son corps nu, callant ma tête au creux de son épaule.  
-Je suis si doué que ça ?  
Il tourne la tête de l'autre côté rouge pivoine.  
-Envy… Tu sais j'ai eu peur…  
-Peur ?  
-Oui… Parce que si tout ça n'avait été fais que pour me manipuler tu aurais gagné. Parce que comme je te l'ai dit, plus jamais je ne pourrais te faire du mal, même dans une situation critique. Parce que je… Je ne te vois plus comme un ennemi. Je ne peux plus.  
-Pourquoi tu n'arrête pas de dire que tu ne peux plus ? Bien sûr que tu peux, ce n'est pas si dur de se battre !  
-Je ne pourrais pas me battre contre toi.  
-Mais bien sûr que si.  
-Non !  
-Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas !  
-Mais parce que je… Je…

Il se cache derrière ses mains. Je veux savoir, je sens que ce qu'il va dire est très important pour moi.  
-Dis-moi Ed ! J'ai besoin de savoir !  
-Envy, je… ça ne se dit pas comme ça.  
-S'il-te-plait. Dis-moi… Il faut que je sache !  
Pourquoi je le lui demande si gentiment, pourquoi j'ai presque peur de ce qu'il va dire.

-Je… Je t'aime Envy.

Mon corps tout entier se fige. J'ai l'impression que le temps c'est arrêté.  
-Tu… tu dis ça perce qu'on vient de coucher ensemble… Ce n'est pas…  
-Envy ! Je sais que c'est irréel, incompréhensible voire stupide. Mais je t'aime, je t'aime vraiment ! Alors ne va pas dire n'importe quoi, parce que je sais que c'est vrai !  
-Ed… Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise… Je ne…  
-Je sais… Ne… ne dis rien. Je n'attends pas que tu m'aimes en retour… Je dois être un peu idiot.

C'est étrange… C'est la première fois qu'on me dit « je t'aime »… Je ne sais pas si c'est bien ou pas. Je ne voulais pas l'admettre, pour moi c'est impossible qu'il puisse éprouver ce genre de sentiments pour moi… mais il a l'air sûr de lui… Je… j'adore l'idée qu'il m'aime en fait… je crois que j'adore… je ne sais pas trop. Non c'est mauvais, les humains ne s'en prennent jamais à ceux qu'ils aiment… Si je rencontre Ed alors que Lust est là, il faudra que je lui foute sur la gueule et je risque de le tuer… C'est nul… je ne veux pas le buter… Mais c'est sympa que quelqu'un m'aime vraiment… Non je viens de le dire, c'est handicapant… Argh ! On se calme là-haut !

_Il m'aime…_

Je me laisse retomber sur lui. C'est le chaos le plus complet dans mon esprit. Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux. L'ambiance est morose.  
-Ed…  
-Hmm ?  
-Merci.  
-Euh… Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que. Merci c'est tout.  
-Mais… Bon ok…  
Je ferme les yeux. Je voudrais que ça dure un peu plus longtemps, mais il faut que j'y aille. Les autres doivent déjà m'attendre, je vais me faire engueuler pour le retard… En plus… Ça me donne vachement envie d'y aller.  
Je me redresse, il me regarde, l'air déçu.  
-Tu ne crois pas que ton frère va s'inquiéter ?  
Il se redresse à son tour, plus pressé que tout à l'heure.  
-Si, sûrement ! Je vais aller le voir.  
-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas lui raconter ?  
-… La vérité.

Je suis assez surpris, je ne m'y attendais pas. Il va vraiment lui raconter tout ça ?  
-Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ?  
-Je n'ai rien à cacher à Al. Il vaut mieux qu'il sache pourquoi je ne pourrais sûrement pas me défendre et le défendre contre toi.  
Il a l'air très triste en disant cela, et sa voix me tord les entrailles.  
-Ed… Je reviendrais te voir le plus tôt possible… Et je te dirais ce que j'ai décidé de faire exactement.  
-D'accord…  
Je me lève et retrouve mes vêtements dans un flash. Ed lui enfile son boxer sous les couvertures, puis cherche ses vêtements du regard. Je lui désigne la pièce d'à côté ou je l'ai déshabillé tout à l'heure. Il hoche la tête, se lève… Et fais la grimace.

-Envy…  
-Quoi ?  
-T'avais dis que je pourrais marcher.  
-Et ?  
-A ton avis ! .

J'éclate de rire, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Il fait la moue et je ris encore plus fort, m'écroulant presque par terre. Toujours plié en deux je vais lui chercher ses affaires. Je suis pourtant sûr de ne pas y être allé trop fort. Mais bon c'est sa première fois aussi, ça doit être pour ça. Je lui tends ses vêtements et sa mine toujours déconfite me fait repartir d'un grand éclat de rire.

-C'est pas drôle abruti, ça fait mal…

Il enfile rapidement son T-shirt et sa petite veste noire. Puis avec d'extrêmes précautions, son pantalon. Il enfile ensuite ses chaussures. Ses vêtements sont encore mouillés et il se plaint de leur état. Je hausse les épaules. On profite tout les deux de ce petit moment ensemble. Mais Ed me demande déjà par où et la sortie. J'ai failli lui indiquer la fenêtre, mais je vois mal Ed sauter de toit en toit surtout avec son problème actuel… Ne pas rigoler, ne pas rigoler !

-Viens c'est par là.  
J'ouvre la porte qui mène sur le palier et Ed pali.  
-Envy…  
-Quoi ?  
-On est à quel étage.  
-Trois ou quatre, je ne sais pas…  
-Il n'y a pas d'ascenseur ?  
-Non j'ai choisi un immeuble avec un minimum de monde… Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est probl…

Je suis coupé par le regard noir d'Edward.

-Ah, si je vois le problème maintenant…  
-Génial, râla Ed, bon ben tant pis, j'y vais alors…  
-Attends, j'ai une autre idée… Tu peux repartir comme t'es venu après tout…  
-Pardon ? Non attends Envy ne…  
Trop tard. Ed est déjà dans mes bras et j'ai déjà fait demi-tour en claquant la porte derrière moi.  
-Pose-moi par terre !  
-Nan.  
-Arrête ton cirque, il fait nuit en plus, tu ne vas pas jouer au funambule dans le noir quand même.  
-Mais je vois très bien moi de nuit.

J'ouvre la fenêtre et Ed se cramponne à moi alors que je suis déjà debout.  
-Bon on y va.  
-Tu rigoles ? Le prochain toit et au moins quatre mètres plus loin et deux mètres plus haut !  
-Pas de problème pour moi.  
-Envy non ! Sérieux, arrête ! Mais ma parole t'es malaaaade !  
Ed ferme les yeux alors que j'ai déjà pris mon élan. C'est sans encombre que j'atterris de l'autre côté.

-Alors tu vois Ed, c'est pas si terrible ! Si ?  
-Je veux descendre… T___T  
Evidemment, je ne l'écoute pas…

****POV Ed****

Je suis rentré encore tout chamboulé. Envy est tout bonnement fou à lier, comme j'étais assommé quand il m'a transporté jusqu'à son hôtel la première fois, je n'avais pas vu le parcours pour le moins périlleux que ce malade avait emprunté…  
Mon ventre se serrait à chaque fois qu'il sautait dans le vide. Il faisait exprès de se pencher en avant juste pour me faire croire que j'allais tomber. Qu'à cela ne tienne, ça me donner une excuse pour me cramponner de toutes mes forces à son cou. Je crois qu'il avait remarqué… Ou peut-être le faisait-il aussi exprès pour que je me serre contre lui ? Je ne sais pas.  
Maintenant je suis de nouveau seul, sur le toit de cet immeuble ou il est venu me trouver tout à l'heure.  
Il ne pleut plus. L'orage est passé. J'ai une boule à l'estomac de savoir que peut-être il ne reviendra jamais me chercher sur ce toit pour m'emmener dans cette chambre et…

STOP, stop, on se calme là-haut… Et là en bas aussi ! N'empêche que… ça ne me déplairais pas… Enfin ce serait encore mieux si après j'avais moi mal au…  
-Nii-san !  
Je sursaute, une armure de près de deux mètre de haut est entrain de me broyer les os.  
-Nii-san, tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Il t'a frappé ? Il t'a torturé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?  
-Al… Tu… m'étouffes !  
-Oh, pardon… Tu… Tu n'as pas l'air blessé… Tout va bien ?  
-Oui, je vais bien Al. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.  
-Mais il a bien du se passer quelque chose, il t'a enlevé, et assommer en plus ! Je suis soulagé de voir que tu n'as rien… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé alors ?  
-Rentrons, Al je te raconterais tout à l'intérieur…

Il vaudrait mieux qu'il soit assis quand je vais lui raconter ce qui c'est passé… Entendons-nous bien, je ne vais pas TOUT lui raconter… Il est trop jeune et c'est privé… Mais tout de même…

Al est assis sur le fauteuil en face de moi, je lui

J'ai raconté ce qui c'est passé sans trop rentrer dans les détails. Mais je lui ai dit pour mes sentiments pour Envy, et pour le fait qu'il ne m'a pas forcé le moins du monde etc.… J'ai cru qu'il le prendrait mal, qu'il crierait, qu'il me traiterait comme le dernier des inconscients, des imbéciles des fous à lier… Enfin je ne sais je m'attendais à une réaction plus… réactive.  
Non mais si je pense ça c'est parce que ça va faire deux minutes, montre en main, qu'il n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre… Je passe ma main devant le casque métallique qui lui sert de tête, espérant qu'il reviendrait à lui. Je suis soulagé de voir que c'est le cas.

-Nii-san… Tu… Tu peux me répéter ça ? Tu as QUOI avec Envy ?  
-Eh ben je… il a… On a…  
-Stop ! Finalement, c'est bon j'ai compris pas la peine de te répéter… Mais tu es vraiment… Je veux dire amoureux de lui ?  
-Oui… Je sais que ça peut paraître stupide mais… Enfin bon, c'est comme ça et puis c'est tout… Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'on va faire maintenant. Lui il a l'air de bien m'aimer aussi mais… Enfin la situation est vraiment compliquée…  
-On dirait une de ces histoires tristes d'amour impossible.  
-Tu trouves ?  
-C'est un peu un Roméo et Juliette mais avec un alchimiste et un homonculus.  
-Ah… Oui on peut voir les choses comme ça… Mais j'espère que la fin sera un peu moins tragique, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…  
-Oui j'espère aussi… Ah au fait Nii-san… Juste par curiosité… Juliette, c'est lequel de vous deux ?

-Que… Mais tu… O////O… AAAAAAL ! Mais ça va pas de me demander un truc pareil ! C'est personnel !  
-Laisse je crois que j'ai deviné. ^__^  
-T'as rien deviné du tout arrête !  
J'arrive pas à croire qu'il m'ait demandé ça ! Faut que je surveille ses lectures ! Sur quoi et jusqu'où il s'est renseigné exactement. Me dites pas que depuis tout ce temps mon frère en sait plus que moi sur ce genre de chose… Aaaaaah, la honte ! .

* * *

**Envy:** ... Que des conneries vraiment! =__=  
**Lenne :** Bon c'est vrai que… J'ai un humour spécial…  
**Ed :** A chier oui…  
**Lenne :** Roooh vos gueules ! . Le prochain chapitre sera plus sérieux, avec de l'aventure, et plus centré sur Envy.  
**Ed :** Pas juste !  
**Envy :** Je sais pas si je dois être content ou craindre le pire !  
**Lenne :** On s'en fout, z'avez rien à dire de toute façon c'est moi qui décide ! U___u

Merci d'avoir lu mes conn… Euh mon histoire jusqu'ici ! ^^"

A bientôt pour le chapitre suivant ! \o/


	5. Chapitre 5

**_Chapitre 5: Sauver une vie, pour commencer à changer.  
_**  
_Au menu de ce chapitre, du mystère, et de l'action ! Ainsi que le début du changement de notre palmier préféré ! __  
__Bonne lecture !_

****POV Envy****

J'entre dans le manoir par fenêtre de ma chambre, les autres sont déjà dans le salon. Quant je dis autre, je parle de Lust, confortablement assise dans le canapé de cuir noir au milieu de la pièce et de Glutonni qui la colle comme d'habitude. Evidemment « elle » est furieuse.  
-Ah je vois que tu daignes enfin nous faire part de ta présence.

Normalement j'aurais répondu à sa remarque par une autre tout aussi cinglante, et cela aurais pu durer toute la nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque et ne menace de me tuer. Là, la flemme… J'ai pas, mais alors pas du tout envie de m'engueuler avec cette vielle bique…  
-S'cusez-le…  
-Quoi ? Demande-t-elle aussitôt surprise… C'est que je dois m'excuser une fois tout les siècles donc…  
-J'ai dit que j'étais désolé… Faut que je me mette à genou ?

La gaffe, elle serait capable de me le demander… Mais faut pas pousser non plus.

-C'est bon, merci… Va t'asseoir le temps que j'explique ce que j'attends de vous.  
Je soupire, elle me suit du coin de l'œil alors que je vais m'affaler à côté de Lust. La vielle commence à déblatérer un tas de choses dont je n'ai rien à faire. Je regarde lascivement la décoration, le bureau de Dante en bois précieux, des tapis persans qui valent bonbon, une unique fenêtre style château avec de long rideau de velours rouge… Je la connais par cœur cette déco trop luxueuse pour être honnête…

Ce que je me fais chier moi…

-Quelque chose ne va pas Envy ? Me souffle Lust d'une voix presque inquiète.  
-Non pourquoi…  
-Dante parle de nos prochaines victimes… D'habitude tu es plus intéressé que ça à l'idée d'un meurtre ou deux.  
-Ouais ouais… Juste marre d'entendre le même blabla avant chaque mission…  
-Ah… Il va falloir être prudent ce soir, on a à faire à des alchimistes quand même…  
Je lève un sourcil… Du moment que c'est pas Edward et Alphonse…

Je décide donc à contre cœur de m'intéresser au discours de Dante.

-A priori ils ont plus ou moins participé aux travaux dans le laboratoire numéro 5. Ils ont rassemblé des infos et je crains qu'il en sache un peu trop sur nos plans. Ils veulent crée la pierre mais cela ne me plait pas, ils ne sont pas assez manipulables et risquent de nous causer des ennuis.  
Je veux donc que vous les éliminiez avant qu'il ne soit trop proche du but. D'après ce que Sloth m'a dit, ils ont déjà réussis à obtenir de la pierre rouge. Vous comprenez donc que leur élimination devient urgente.

Putain, pour une fois que des humains seraient assez con pour créer la pierre, il faut les tuer parce qu'il ne l'utiliserait jamais pour nous… Pas que je veuille devenir humain… Quoique je… nan nan nan ! Je veux pas ! Je suis très bien comme ça… En plus on risque notre peau, s'ils ont de la pierre rouge, on va morfler sévère… Evidemment ça, la vieille s'en fout…

-Vous avez bien tout compris ?  
-Absolument. Répondit Lust d'un ton neutre, alors que Glutonni hochait la tête.  
Je sens le regard de Dante se poser longuement sur moi.  
-Envy…  
-Ouais, ouais… J'ai compris…

Elle me gonfle, mais alors d'une force. J'ai pas envie d'y aller en plus. Ok, tuer des gens ça à un côté marrant mais là j'ai pas envie… Moi, pas d'humeur à tuer…  
Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Lust se lève, me tirant de ma rêverie, Glutonni la suis aussitôt. Je mets un moment avant de trouver la force de quitter le confort du sofa… Fait chier, j'étais bien moi assis là.  
-Envy.  
-Oui ?  
J'ai retenu de justesse le "quoi encore ?"...  
-Peut-on savoir ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as un comportement bien étrange…  
-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
-Tu es sûr ?  
-J'ai la flemme…  
-D'aller massacrer des humains ?  
-On peut dire ça.  
-Vraiment… Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai besoin de toi sur cette mission… Ne va pas tout faire rater pour un caprice passager.  
-Je vais le faire, là je perds du temps. J'y vais…

M'énerve la vieille…

Une demi-heure de marche à travers les faux-bourgs de Central et on trouve enfin leur cachette… Visiblement une transmutation à eu lieu… Et vu les cris… Merdre on n'arriverait pas trop tard quand même ?  
Je me tourne vers Lust qui me jette un regard entendu, nous courrons vers le lieu ou les éclairs alchimiques rouges ont désormais disparus.

-Encore raté… S'exclame une voix féminine…  
-Quel dommage nous y étions presque… Râla une voix masculine cette fois.  
-On manquait peut-être de sacrifices, pourtant amener les gosses de l'orphelinat ici n'était pas une mauvaise idée…  
-Ou de pierres rouges… on a pu en récupérer qu'une petite partie après l'effondrement du laboratoire numéro cinq.

Nous avons pénétrer dans l'habitation plutôt discrètement. C'est une belle maison provinciale, personne ne se douterait de l'horreur qui s'y déroule.  
-Mais attends un peu… Il y en a un qui s'est échappé juste avant la transmutation !  
-Quoi ? Mais je croyais qu'ils étaient tous…  
Je suis juste derrière la porte d'où viennent les voix.  
-Lance vite les chimères à sa poursuite, il ne faut pas qu'il raconte ce qu'il a vu à qui que ce soit !

Aussitôt la porte s'ouvrent et trois créatures étranges s'échappent en poussant des cris pour le moins anormaux… Lust juste derrière moi, en tue une. Les deux scientifiques se retournent vers nous.  
-Les homonculus ! S'écrie la scientifique, une femme d'environ quarante ans, brune avec des lunettes ronde et un chignon parfaitement coiffé.  
L'homme se saisit de sa pierre rouge et crée un grand mur entre eux et nous grâce à un cercle de transmutation sur sa blouse blanche. J'ai juste le temps de voir qu'il a la cinquantaine et les cheveux noir, déjà blanchit par endroit.

Je défonce le mur, et la première chose que je vois c'est le sang qui jonche le sol et l'immense cercle de transmutation. Là sur le plancher, un reste de cadavre… un vêtement d'enfant… Les pauvres…  
Je me surprends à avoir se genre de pensées. L'homme transmute un pic de terre dans ma direction. Le con, à avoir la tête ailleurs, voilà ce qui arrive. J'attends la douleur, mais elle ne vint pas, Lust avait tranché cette arme alchimique. Bon, à trois contre deux, ils furent vite maitrisés :  
Lust parvint à assassiner l'homme au bout de trois coups d'ongle. Ils ne savent pas se battre, ils ne sont pas comme Ed. La femme hurle à la mort de son compagnon. Elle s'effondre sur lui en pleurant et nous traite de monstre…

Elle ose dire ça, après ce qu'elle vient de faire ?

Je l'attrape par le col de sa blouse et la soulève de force en désignant le cercle couvert de sang du doigt.  
-Parce que ça, ce n'était pas monstrueux peut-être !  
-Certain sacrifices sont nécessaires ! Ces gosses n'avaient nulle part où aller ils sont mieux là où ils sont ! Mais une créature de ton espèce ne peut pas comprendre ça…  
-Exact, je ne comprends pas… Je vais donc t'y envoyer pour que tu vérifies ta propre hypothèse.  
Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre, je lui transperce le ventre avec rage. Cela lui promet une mort longue, mais je m'en fous. C'est bizarre, je ne ressens pas la même chose que d'habitude en voyant son visage crispé de douleur. D'habitude, j'aurais souris, ou même rit qui sait… Là rien… Si un peu de soulagement d'avoir fait en sorte qu'elle ne recommence pas… pourtant on a besoin de personne assez tarée pour tenter le sacrifice humain…

La femme rampe jusqu'au cadavre du scientifique.  
-Evidemment que je serais mieux là-haut… auprès de lui… Mais toi… tu ne comprendras jamais ça… Hahaha… Il y a une justice…

Je suis plus furieux qu'avant encore. Je la regarde avec mépris.  
-Tu ne sais rien de moi, alors ferme-là, et crève une bonne fois pour toute!  
Je lui donne un coup de pied dans le ventre, juste là où je l'avais blessé. Elle pousse un hurlement effrayant puis se fige, morte sans doute… ou pas loin…

Je la hais ! Je la hais ! Même quelqu'un comme elle a le droit à ça, à aimer et être aimé en retour ! Pourtant elle ne vaut pas mieux que moi !  
-Glutonni bouffes-les !

Le concerné se jette déjà sur la cause de ma colère. Ce foutu couple !  
-Envy… Me lance Lust, inquiète…  
-Quoi ? Je réponds méchamment.  
-Rien, laisse tomber…  
Elle détourne la tête. Je me rappelle qu'il y a deux seconde elle à empêcher le type de me transpercer… Et moi je lui parle comme à un chien…

-Merci pour tout à l'heure…  
Elle se tourne vers moi la bouche grande ouverte, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que se soit, des cris se font entendre… Des cris d'enfants.

C'est vrai qu'un des enfants s'était échappé, selon les dires des deux scientifiques… Plus par curiosité qu'autre chose, je me dirige dans la direction des cris. Lust me regarde toujours bizarrement, mais elle me suit sans broncher.

J'entends des bruits d'objets qui se fracassent, des couinements et hurlements d'animaux, puis des sons faisant penser à des coups, à un sacré combat. J'arrive devant la porte. Les bruits se sont tus. Bizarrement, j'appréhende de rentrer dans la pièce. Si je me souviens bien, deux chimères étaient encore à la poursuite du fuyard. Des chimères contre un enfant… a-t-il vraiment une chance ? Je me demande… Bah au pire j'aurais la vision d'un petit cadavre mutilé, ce ne sera pas le premier que je vois… J'en suis parfois la cause même…

C'est à présent sûr de moi, mais le regard vide, que je tourne la poignée et pénètre dans la petite salle, une sorte de débarras. Il fait très noir, j'ai du mal à distinguer quoi que se soit. Il y a du sang par terre. Une des chimères est écrasée sous une armoire et une pile d'autre objet. Je ne sais pas où l'enfant à trouver la force de la faire basculer, c'est impressionnant…

Je distingue alors une forme, et parvint à entendre un souffle très irrégulier. Je m'approche, c'est le gamin, il tient une pierre dans la main, elle est couverte de sang. Devant lui une silhouette allongé que j'ai du mal à distingué, certainement l'autre chimère, à priori morte. Je fais un pas vers lui, il me voit et lâche la pierre d'un geste brusque.

Il me regarde effrayé, Lust à ouvert plus grand la porte et son visage s'éclaire. Il a les cheveux blonds et longs, coiffés en petite queue de cheval, et de grands yeux verts affolés… il me rappelle un peu Edward. Il place sa main devant ses yeux pour ne pas être ébloui. Puis, lorsque Lust s'approche à son tour, suivi de Glutonni, l'enfant se lève et s'enfuis au fond de la pièce, dans un coin, plaquant ses genoux contre son torse, sa respiration trahissant sa peur.

-Que va-t-on faire de lui… Me demande Lust à voix basse. Tu va le tuer ?  
-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, il ne fait pas parti de la mission…  
-Cela ne te dérange pas d'habitude…  
-Je sais.  
-Je peux le manger ? Demande Glutonni de son habituel ton débile.  
-Certainement pas !  
Je m'énerve. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas que l'on fasse du mal à cet enfant. Parce qu'il ressemble à Ed ?

-Alors que fait-on, on le laisse là ?  
-Je m'en occupe. Je lance d'un ton assuré.  
-Que vas-tu faire ?  
-Rien qui ne te concerne, Lust.  
-Tu n'as pas du tout l'intention de t'en prendre à lui, pas vrai… Tu es bizarre en ce moment Envy…  
-En quoi ça te dérange !  
-En rien, je te trouve plus humain, c'est tout.

Je me fige un instant, puis je pars d'un grand rire. D'un rire fou, abominable, je m'effraye moi-même. En fait je crois que c'est ce qu'on appelle un rire nerveux. J'entends l'enfant gémir de peur à cause de ce rire démoniaque et s'enfouir plus contre le mur. Je m'arrête comme j'ai commencé. Ma camarade me fixe comme si j'étais devenu cinglé et elle a bien raison.  
Je regarde mes mains comme si elle allait me donner la réponse à mes questions… C'est comme si ce corps ne m'appartenait plus vraiment…

-Tu ne veux pas me raconter ce qui t'as mis dans cet état là ?  
-Vaut mieux pas non.  
-Tu peux me faire confiance tu sais… je ne dirais rien à Dante.  
-Je peux… Te faire confiance ? Je… J'ai comme un doute.  
-Tu veux sauver ce gamin ?  
-… Oui…  
-Je vais rentrer au manoir et trouver une excuse… On verra bien si ensuite tu voudras bien me dire ce qui se passe là-dedans. Dit-elle provocatrice en posant un doigt sur mon front.  
-Tss, on verra bien…  
-C'est ça. Je te laisse t'occuper du reste ici… Glutonni, on s'en va !  
-Mais j'ai faim moi…  
-Je te trouve un peu grassouillet ces temps-ci, un petit régime ne te fera pas de mal. Ajoute-t-elle toujours de ce ton à la fois autoritaire et pourtant joueur, avant de s'éloigner.  
-Oh non… Proteste le gras-double de service en plaçant un doigt dans sa bouche, avant de suivre Lust comme son ombre.

Je me retrouve donc seul… Seul avec un pauvre gamin terrorisé… Moi qui ne suis doué que pour effrayer les gens et les déstabiliser, pas pour les rassurer… Bon je vais essayer quand même…

* * *

_**Lenne :**__ Vo__ilà un chapitre plus long que d'hab en espérant que vous aimerez !__  
__Envy décide de sauver une vie, c'est un bon début pour tenter de changer de peau, mais saura-t-il consolé un gamin terrorisé ? __  
__Et où cela le mènera-t-il ?__  
__Ce sauvetage l'aidera-t-il à se rapprocher plus encore d'Ed et à prendre une décision final quand à leurs avenirs à tout les deux ?__  
__La suite au prochain chapitre !  
__**Envy : **__Arrête de te la péter…  
__**Lenne :**__ Zut vous !  
__**Ed :**__ Vous ? Tu le vouvoies maintenant ?  
__**Lenne :**__ Non je te zutais aussi…  
__**Ed :**__ O_o Mais j'avais rien fais !  
__**Lenne :**__ C'est pour toute les fois où j'ai rien dis mais où tu l'avais mérité. U_u  
__**Ed :**__ Mais c'est dégueulasse ! Envy, dis quelque chose !  
__**Envy :**__ T'es fou ou quoi pour une fois que c'est pas moi sa cible !  
__**Ed :**__ Espèce de lâcheur ! Puisque c'est comme ça j'me barre !_

_**Lenne :** Ed fait la gueule et Envy est parti recoller les morceau... j'suis toute seule j'a plus personne à embêter. T_T Un petit comm' pour me remonter le moral ?_


	6. Chapitre 6

Je ne sais pas pourquoi... **  
**_**Chapitre 6 : Chaleur humaine pour réchauffer un cœur glacé. **_

_Hello ! Me voici de retour avec ce nouveau chap' ! Désolée pour la longue attente, mais je suis à la FAC maintenant, ça ne rigole plus niveau boulot. Attention, petit passage vaguement lemon mais surtout très mignon dans ce chapitre. Rien de bien méchant. Envy commence à s'humaniser plus sérieusement. ^^__  
_

_Je me retrouve donc seul... Seul avec un pauvre gamin terrorisé... Moi qui ne suis doué que pour effrayer les gens et les déstabilisé, pas pour les rassurer... Bon je vais essayer quand même..._

Avec précaution je me rapproche de ce petit corps roulé en boule. Je me place devant lui, mais le garçon, plus effrayé encore cache sa tête entre ses bras et ses genoux.  
-Eh petit... ça va ?

J'essaye de passer al main dans ses cheveux, mais il sursaute et cri de peur.  
-Chuuuut... Je murmure en passant ma main sur les mèches dorées. Tu n'as rien à craindre, je ne te veux aucun mal...  
-... Ce... C'est vrai ? Tu promets ?  
-Ouais, promis.  
-Co... Comment tu t'appelles ?  
-Euh... Envy. Et toi ?  
-Mickaël, mais mes amis m'appelle... m'appelait Micki...

Un blanc s'installe... Putain, je sais plus quoi dire moi...  
-Tous les autres... Ils ne sont plus là...  
-Je sais... Je suis désolé...  
-Ils ont disparu dans les éclairs et la lumières rouges... Mais moi je me suis enfuis, j'aurais du retourner les chercher, mais j'avais trop peur ! Je... je...  
Il éclate en sanglots.  
-C'est déjà bien que tu es réussi à t'en tirer, entre ces deux tarés et les chimères... Tu es très courageux...  
-Si j'étais si... snif... courageux... je me serais pas enfui !  
-Si tu t'étais pas enfui tu serais mort. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais pu faire contre deux alchimistes aussi forts ?

Et merde, j'ai gaffé, il sanglote encore plus fort... Putain j'ai vraiment aucun tact moi... Réfléchit, Envy, réfléchit ! Qu'est-ce qui calme les humains ? Putain mais j'en sais rien moi ! Je le regarde, il pleure à chaude larme... Et moi qui sers à rien...  
Sans y penser, je le prends dans mes bras.  
-Allez, ça va aller maintenant arrête de pleurer... Tout va bien, tout va bien...  
Je le berce doucement en continuant de lui dire des phrases réconfortantes. Il se laisse aller et hurle la peur qu'il avait accumulée, puis doucement il se calme, et pousse une plainte de douleur.  
-Tu as mal quelque part ?  
-Un des monstres m'a griffé...  
-Fait voir.  
Il me tant son bras, la blessure est assez profonde, mais pas trop grave, il faut quand même la soigner pour ne pas que ça empire. Oui mais où ? Je me vois mal l'emmener à l'hosto...  
-Tu as quelque part où aller ? De la famille ?  
-Non... On venait tous d'un orphelinat alors... Mais moi j'y étais pas depuis longtemps... mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture...  
Il baisse la tête, je lui souris.  
-Tu vas pas recommencer à pleurer hein ?  
Je passe la main dans ses cheveux. Il secoue la tête et se blotti contre moi, ça me fait bizarre mais c'est agréable. Petit corps chaud et doux contre ma poitrine.

Bon ça me dit pas où je vais l'emmener. Fais chier, je connais presque pas d'humains... Et surtout, personne qui accepterait de prendre soin d'un gosse... A moins que... Ed !  
-Je vais t'emmener chez un ami d'accord, c'est un type bien, il va bien s'occuper de toi.  
Je le soulève de terre et commence à courir en direction de la ville, je grimpe en haut des rochers, des arbres, en demandant au gosse de bien s'accrocher. Le voyage à l'air de lui plaire, je suis rassuré... mais à peine quelques kilomètres plus loin, avant même d'apercevoir les lueurs des premières habitations de central, je remarque des militaires qui sont déployés. Qu'est-ce qu'il foute-là ?

Mais ils vont dans la direction de la maison de ces scientifiques tarés... Ah je vois, c'est Pride qui doit les envoyer pour fouillez la baraque et récupérer les documents gênants...  
Tiens, c'est le colonel Mustang, alors Ed ne dois pas être loin. Tant mieux !

Je marche un instant à couvert de la végétation. Ah Edward est là ! Waouh... La cape et les cheveux dans le vent... Il est trop sexy ! En plus avec un petit air triste sur le visage... Il le fait exprès ou quoi ?  
Bon c'est pas le moment... Il faut que je lui fasse savoir que je suis là sans que tout le bataillon débarque... Comment je vais faire...  
Je pose le gamin par terre et lui demande de ne pas bouger, il se colle à ma jambe et hoche la tête. Je souris, il est trop mignon lui aussi...

Euh, je vous arrête tout de suite, mignon dans le sens le plus innocent du terme ! Je ne suis pas un pédophile !  
-Va te cacher la derrière dans les buissons. Je t'appelle dès que je suis sûr que tout est ok...  
-Mais... Tu vas revenir me chercher hein ?  
-Bien sûr, t'en fais pas...  
-Promis ?  
Il me tend la main, je le regarde un instant incrédule puis je pose ma main contre la sienne.  
-Promis !  
Il sourit et cours se mettre à l'abri.

Je m'approche un peu du peloton et je reconnais le colonel Mustang, ainsi que quelque militaire que je connais de vue... Bon alors, prévenir Ed, sans que les autres me voient... Ah, je sais ! Je ramasse un petit caillou et le lui balance sur la tête.  
-Aie ! S'écrit le petit blond en regardant dans la direction du lanceur, c'est-à-dire moi qui lui fait signe de venir, caché derrière un buisson.  
Ed fait les gros yeux et regarde à droite et à gauche avant de s'avancer prudemment vers moi.  
-Un problème Edward ? Demande une grande femme blonde, imposant le respect. Je me planque aussitôt.  
-Non non, rien du tout lieutenant Hawkeye. J'ai cru voir quelque chose, je vais vérifier...  
-Voulez-vous que je vous accompagne ?  
-Non, je vais m débrouiller... Si j'ai un problème vous m'entendrez de toute façon, je ne vais pas m'éloigner de trop...  
-Bien, soyez prudent.

Je le vois qui s'approche de moi, la lieutenante s'en va de son côté.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Me demande-t-il affolé.  
-Je pourrais te poser la même question.  
-Des témoins ont appelé l'armée en disant avoir vu des étincelles rouges sortir d'une maison de campagne puis de nombreux hurlements, d'enfants à priori, et des bruits de bagarre... Ne me dit pas que tu es mêlé à ça.  
-Si mais... on n'était pas les méchants de l'histoire pour une fois...

Il me lance un regard suspicieux, ce regard me fait mal comme si j'avais reçu un coup, pire une lame au travers de la poitrine, pourquoi ses yeux plein de doute me fond si mal...  
Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas confiance en moi...  
Soudain, son regard se fait plus doux, comme s'il avait sentit qu'il me blessait. Il rougit et regarde le sol.  
-Excuse-moi, comme tu n'as pas encore décidé de ce que tu allais faire j'ai un peu peur d'être manipulé, mais je te crois. Que s'est-il passé ?  
Je me sens rassurer par ses paroles et ses joues roses si adorable... Je souris un instant puis reprends mon sérieux. Mickaël !  
-Viens je t'emmène voir quelqu'un qui te racontera tout en détail.  
-Hein qui ?  
-Un des sacrifices humain, mais il a réussi à s'échapper.  
-Un... QUOI ?  
-Chuuuut ! Me fais pas repérer !  
-Ah pardon... Un quoi ?  
-Les éclairs c'était une transmutation pour créer la pierre, mais il n'avait pas assez... d'ingrédients...

Mon cœur se serre, pourquoi ? Je veux que quelqu'un crée la pierre... Pourquoi déjà ? Pour Dante ? Non pas pour elle... Enfin si peut-être un peu, parce que sans elle on serait... libre certes mais... Elle nous fourni en pierre rouge... Et puis c'est... C'est ma mère... même si elle ne m'a jamais considéré comme son fils. Encore moins du temps ou j'étais humain que maintenant... Avant j'étais un fardeau... Maintenant je suis un outil... En fait, je... Je crois que je la déteste...  
-Mais c'est terrible ! Envy... Envy ? Tu es avec moi ?  
-Hein... Euh oui pardon...  
-Tu... tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air bizarre...  
Il me prend la main, je me perds dans son regard inquiet. Est-ce que quelqu'un c'est déjà fait du souci pour moi comme ça ? Pourquoi ma poitrine me brûle et se serre comme ça ? C'est comme si j'avais pris le pic alchimique de tout à l'heure en pleine cage thoracique. Pourtant Lust l'a arrêté j'en suis sûr, et j'aurais cicatrisé depuis longtemps.  
-Je... j'ai mal...  
-Tu as... mal ? Tu es blessé ?  
-Non je... Je ne comprends pas, je n'ai pas reçu de coup pourtant. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive... Mais en général, ça passe tout seul...

C'est vrai, j'ai déjà eu ça... De très nombreuse fois quand j'étais humain, mais ça remonte à si loin, j'ai oublié. Je suis souvent comme ça quand Dante m'énerve et me traite comme son objet. Mais le pire souvenir de ce genre de sensation c'est quand « Il » m'a abandonné après m'avoir crée, rien que d'y penser ça me rend fou...  
D'habitude je suis surtout fou de colère, mais là... ce n'est pas pareil. Je crois que c'est ça que les humains appellent la tristesse...

Ma main s'agrippe à ma poitrine, serrant le tissu pourtant déjà moulant de mon haut...  
-Envy... Me dit Doucement Ed d'un ton très doux.  
Il me prend dans ces bras, je me laisse faire comme un pantin. Je ferme les yeux. Il passe ses mains autour de mes côtes et pose sa tête contre ma main toujours crispée. Il dépose un baiser dessus, je me détends.  
-Alors c'est la que tu souffres... Je peux faire quelque chose ?  
Je souris, cette chaleur me fait du bien. La chaleur d'un corps humain serré contre le mien. La chaleur d'une âme.

_La chaleur d'Edward tout simplement._

-Non, ça va déjà mieux.  
Je me sers contre lui, attendant que cette douce tiédeur m'envahisse tout entier, et calme la douleur au fond de moi. Je suis si bien là. Mais aussi bien que je sois, je sais que quelqu'un d'autre ici à besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui.  
-Il faut que j'aille chercher Mickaël.  
-Mickaël, c'est qui celui-là ?  
Il avait dit ça d'un ton presque mauvais en se détachant de moi. Sa mine à la fois curieuse et boudeuse et a-do-rable ! Il ne sait pas qui est Micky, alors il croit peut-être que je vois un autre homme. J'en reviens pas il est...  
-Tu es jaloux ?  
-Quoi non !  
-Pas du tout ?  
-Du tout, du tout !  
-Tu es sûr... ?  
-... ... ... Bon d'accord, je suis méga jaloux, parce que je te veux pour moi tout seul ! ET JE VEUX SAVOIR QUI C'EST CE MICKAEL !  
-Chuuuut ! Edward ! Arrête de crier !

-Pardon... mais dis-moi !  
-Mickaël est le sacrifice humain dont je te parlais.  
-... De quoi il a l'air ?  
-On va dire que même toi t'es plus grand que lui, fullnabot ...  
-QUI C'EST QUI ES SI PETIT QUE...  
Je plaque ma main sur sa bouche !  
-Bon sang Edward... -_-  
-C'est ta faute ! _  
-En partie seulement...  
-Arrête de tourner autour du pot !  
-J'essayais juste de t'expliquer que c'était un enfant.  
-Un... Enfant ?  
-Oui...  
-Les sacrifices humains, c'était des...  
-Ces scientifiques barjos ont capturé tous les enfants d'un orphelinat... Mickaël est le seul survivant...  
-Merde... Oh merde... Bon sang de... Et les scientifiques ils sont où ?  
-Ils...

Je baisse les yeux. J'ai un peu honte maintenant...  
-Lust, Glutonni et moi, on était là pour les éliminer... Lust en a tué l'homme, j'ai tué la femme... Glutonni les as mangé ensuite...  
-Envy, vous... Tu as...  
-Elle m'a traité de monstre... Et je crois que... je crois qu'elle à raison parce que... Je la haïssais tellement !  
-Non elle avait tord ! Il me prend à nouveau dans ses bras. Je sais que tu n'es pas un monstre.  
-Si... Elle a dit que je ne pouvais pas comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait, pourquoi elle voulait rejoindre son ami mort, pourquoi les orphelins sont mieux là où ils sont... Et je ne comprends pas... Elle a raison.  
-Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne comprends pas que tu es un monstre.  
-Je te dis que si !  
-Alors tant pis...  
-... Quoi tant pis ?  
-Si tu as envie d'être un monstre d'accord... monstre ou pas je m'en fiche moi... Je t'aime. Point barre.

Je reste un instant figé, sans dire un mot. Je relève la tête jusqu'au niveau de ses yeux ... Ils sont si sûr d'eux qu'ils me transpercent.  
-Même si je suis vraiment un monstre ?  
-Oui.  
Nos visages se rapprochent lentement, et les battements de mon cœur se font plus rapides.  
-Même si je suis un assassin.  
-C'est dur pour moi, mais c'est comme ça je n'y peux rien. Je t'aime.  
J'effleure presque ses lèvres à présent. Ma voix n'est plus qu'un murmure contre son souffle chaud.  
-Même si je ne comprends pas les sentiments humains ?  
-Tu en comprends plus que tu ne le penses... Et pour la dernière fois, tu n'es pas un monstre, baka...  
Je souris, nos nez se touchent, se caressent, j'effleure ses lèvres, je frissonne, lui aussi.  
-Je suis quoi alors ?  
-Un garçon un peu paumé dont je suis fou amoureux.  
Il embrasse mon nez, je me laisse faire...  
-Paumé, hein...  
-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça... Il dépose un baiser sur ma joue. Si tu veux tant comprendre... Un autre baiser vient se placer sur mon menton. Alors laisse-moi t'apprendre...  
-Alors apprends-moi...  
-Oui...  
Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, enfin ! J'avais oublié à quel point elles étaient douces. Je le sers contre moi. J'en veux plus, je suis comme ça, je suis tout les péchés à la fois. Je suis l'envie bien sûr, mais aussi souvent la haine par exemple... Bon jamais la gloutonnerie, enfin je crois..., mais je peux aussi être l'orgueil, parfois la paresse, la luxure ou encore l'avidité.  
Là je suis surtout les deux derniers...

Je plaque mon petit Ed sans vergogne contre un arbre, tout en approfondissant le baiser, mes mains divaguent déjà sur son corps si doux. Ses joues se teintent de rose et il me repousse doucement.  
-Envy... On a dit que c'est moi qui t'apprenais...  
-C'est plus fort que moi... comment tu veux que je résiste si tu parles de moi comme ça... Si tu rougis de manière aussi adorable...  
-Tss, tss, tss... Excuses non valables.  
-Edo... Je prends un air boudeur, je voudrais aller plus loin, je sais parfaitement qu'ici et maintenant, c'est absolument impossible, mais je suis comme ça. J'ai envie de lui, là, tout de suite, et je grogne contre le monde entier parce que je ne peux pas le prendre dès à présent...  
-Ferme les yeux...  
-Quoi ?  
-Allez, fais-le, et laisse-toi faire.  
-Bon... D'accord.

J'accède à sa requête, il m'embrasse lentement, avec une tendresse dont je serais bien incapable, ses lèvres bougent sur les miennes avec une telle douceur. Sa main passe dans mon cou, il effleure ma joue du bout des doigts. J'en frémis, c'est tellement agréable... Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on soit tendre avec moi... ça fait énormément de bien... J'ai l'impression qu'il faut que je comprenne quelque chose à travers ce geste, mais j'ignore encore quoi... C'est étrange, c'est une sensation de chaleur qui m'envahit tout entier et m'apaise, mais je ne saurais mettre un nom dessus. J'ai l'impression de n'en saisir qu'une partie et de ne pas être capable d'accéder au reste... peut-être parce que je suis un homonculus...  
Ces lèvres séparent les miennes doucement et sa langue s'introduit dans ma bouche, toujours avec autant de légèreté et pourtant je ressens une certaine passion... Je gémis doucement au contact de sa main caressant mes côtes, puis mon ventre découvert... Sa main s'arrête sur ma hanche et seul son pouce bouge, effleurant la peau en un arc circulaire. Son baiser se fait plus tendre encore, plus lent... Puis, il se sépare doucement, terminant par un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. Je reste un instant sans bouger, j'aurais voulu que ça dure encore un peu...

-Alors ? Comment c'était ?  
-C'était... court...  
-Ben voyons -_- ... Et à part ça ?  
-Je ne sais pas... C'était... Très agréable... Chaud... Enfin c'est pas comme si je pouvais le décrire...  
-Je suppose que c'est un bon début.  
-Tu crois ?  
Je m'approche de lui, j'aurais bien envie qu'il recommence. J'approche mon visage du sien, mais il m'esquive pour me murmurer à l'oreille :  
-Pas maintenant... Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais laissé l'enfant tout seul ?  
-Si...  
Je me décolle doucement d'Edward, à contrecœur, mais lui prends la main. Il a raison, il faut que j'aille chercher le petit, il m'attend. Je tire Edward vers les fourrés et j'appelle Mickaël. J'entends des mouvements dans les buissons. Le petit arrive…

_Voilà, c'est tout pour le moment, encore un chapitre un peu plus long. ^^ Mes chapitres vont toujours en s'allongeant. _

_J'aime bien les petits passages tendres dedans... Je guimauvise peut-être un peu trop Envy, mais bon, j'ai décidé de faire l'histoire de cette façon, je ne vais pas revenir dessus.__  
_

_En espérant que cela vous ait plu !__Au prochain chapitre, qui aura la garde de Mickaël? C'est pas Roy qui a l'air de s'en inquiéter, ce qui va lui valoir une belle remontée de calle par sa lieutenante.__  
_

_Et enfin Envy se pose de plus en plus de question sur sa vie actuelle, et décide de se confier à Lust, lui racontant de son passé à son futur. Va-t-elle être de bon conseil?_


	7. Chapitre 7

Je ne sais pas pourquoi.**  
**_**Chapitre 7 : Quand les femmes s'en mêlent.**_

_Un chapitre à la fois humoristique par endroit et très sérieux par d'autre... Je vous laisse juger. C'est pas parce que c'est du yaoi que les femmes n'ont pas leurs rôles, et deux d'entres elles, bien que très différentes, vont pas mal aider notre petit couple._

****POV Ed****

Je me laisse entraîner par Envy en toute confiance, je trouve cela si étonnant de sa part de vouloir sauver un enfant, je suis impressionné.  
-Mickaël ? Mickaël tu peux sortir maintenant !  
Presque aussitôt je perçois des craquements de branches et un bruit de pas saccadés. Un ombre émarge de la végétation et fonce sur droit sur Envy, il s'approche à son tour, et la personne se jette dans ses jambes.  
-Tu es parti longtemps... J'ai eu peur...  
-Désolé...  
Envy le prends dans ses bras, et un sourire se dessine tout naturellement sur mon visage. Qui oserait dire en voyant cette scène qu'Envy était un monstre ? C'est tout simplement adorable !  
-Ed, je te présente Mickaël, Micki, voici Edward Elric.  
-Edward Elric... Murmure l'enfant en me regardant bizarrement... Je veux pas aller avec lui... Edward Elric c'est le fullmetal alchemist, les gens là-bas qui ont tué mes amis c'était aussi des alchimistes ! Je veux pas rester avec lui !  
Mon ventre se serre. Je commence à comprendre ce que ressent Envy quand on le traite de monstre...

-Les alchimistes c'est pas tous des assassins sanguinaires !  
J'ai hurlé cette phrase, je n'aurais pas du... Evidemment qu'à sa place, j'aurais peur moi aussi...  
-Tu vois... Dit Envy à l'enfant. Avec une réaction pareille tu crois vraiment qu'il est comme ces deux tarés ? Crois-moi, dans le genre « défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin » tu n peux pas trouver pire...  
-Eh ! Je proteste à la petite pique bien placé.  
-Désolé... Murmure l'enfant penaud.  
-Non, c'est moi, je n'aurais pas du crier...  
-Il est petit mais tu vas voir, pour ce qui est de hurler c'est un champion...  
-QUI C'EST QUI EST SI PETIT QU'IL LUI FAUT UN RADEAU POUR TRAVERSER UNE FLAQUE D'EAU ! SALE TRONCHE DE COCOTIER !  
-Tu vois je t'avais dit qu'il avait de la voix... Bon, là il est gonflant mais... dans d'autre circonstance, moi j'adore l'entendre crier...  
C'est quoi ce regard ? C'est quoi cette allusion ? Et devant un gosse en plus !  
-MAIS MA PAROLE, T'ES MALADE ! PAS DEVANT LUI !  
-Rhooo mais il comprend rien c'est un gamin...  
-Non j'ai rien compris, tu veux bien m'expliquer ? Demanda Mickaël.  
-Tu comprendras quand tu seras grand...  
-Mais pourquoi les adultes ils disent toujours ça ! S'écria l'enfant en boudant.  
-Parce que ! Fin de la discussion ! _  
Je m'énerve, Envy se fout de ma tronche devant un enfant pur et innocent du coup, je ne peux pas riposter aussi bien que je le voudrais, je ne maîtrise pas l'art du sous-entendu aussi bien que lui et je m'emporte plus facilement... En pleine cogitation, une voix me tire de ma réflexion.

-Edward ? Tout va bien, je vous ai entendu crier...  
Je lance un regard paniqué vers Envy qui me renvois le même, on peut y lire deux mots : Et merde !  
-Bravo Ed, tu nous à fait repérer !  
-C'est ta faute aussi !  
-Pas du tout !  
-Si !  
-Tu pourrais te contrôler !  
-Tu pourrais te la fermer !  
Je n'ai pas le temps de parler davantage, la lieutenante, arme au point, nous dévisage tout les trois d'un air suspicieux.  
-Que se passe-t-il ici... Qui sont ces personnes Edward ?  
-C'est-à-dire que c'est... Enfin ils sont...  
-L'enfant s'appelle Mickaël, deux scientifiques ont fait une transmutation humaine en sacrifiant des orphelins pour créer la pierre, et il est le seul à en réchapper...  
Je regarde Envy la bouche grande ouverte, c'est bien d'essayer d'expliquer, mais elle va se poser encore plus de question et je ne sais pas comment elle va réagir à ce que tu vas dire Envy...  
-Comment le savez-vous ? Riza leva lentement son arme de service vers Envy, l'enfant pris peur et Envy me le tendis. Je le pris dans mes bras, tout en craignant le pire...  
-Je l'ai trouvé dans la maison où à eu lieu la transmutation...  
-Et qu'y faisiez-vous ?  
-... ... ...Edward...  
-Euh... Oui ? Je réponds à Envy un peu effrayé par la tournure des événements.  
-Je peux lui faire confiance ?  
-Quoi ?  
-Je te demande si elle ne va pas répéter tout ce que je vais dire...  
-Mais j'en sais rien !  
Un blanc s'installe, Envy semble hésiter, puis il secoue la tête devant une lieutenante Hawkeye au moins aussi perdue que moi.

-Très bien... Si je vous raconte la vérité, vous la garderez pour vous ?  
-Je me dois d'en référer à mes supérieurs... Si comme je l'ai compris vous avez sauvé cet enfant, alors vous serez vite relâché...  
-J'en doute...  
-Pourquoi ?  
Envy... Tu marches sur une pente dangereuse... Je lui saisi le bras mais il m'ignore, la lieutenante et lui se défie du regard... C'est effrayant...  
-Pour sauver cet enfant, il a fallu éliminer ses bourreaux...  
-La loi de ce pays est clémente... Avec un bon avocat, il n'y aura pas de problème.  
-Il y en a un autre au contraire... Je suis un homonculus...  
-Envy ! Je place ma main devant ma bouche, j'ai gaffé là, dire son prénom, comme ça...  
-Vous êtes un... homonculus ?  
-Si je vous suis, il ne fait aucun doute que l'armée le découvrira et je finirais en cobaye de laboratoire, voire en morceau dans des bocaux...

Un blanc s'installe, la lieutenante ne baisse pas son arme... Puis se tourne vers moi, l'air moins dure.  
-Edward, tu m'a l'air de bien le connaitre, est-ce vrai ce qu'il dit ?  
-Oui.

Je réponds sûr de moi, tachant de cacher mon stress autant que possible.  
-La situation m'a l'air... Fort compliquée...  
-Elle l'est... Affirme Envy l'air toujours aussi convainquant.  
-Dans ce cas... j'accepte de faire une exception, pour cette fois... Officieusement vous avez ramené cet enfant... Officiellement un individu que je n'ai pas pu identifier est apparu de nulle part et l'a donné à Edward avant de s'enfuir...  
Raconte-t-elle en rangeant son arme. Envy me regarde et je hoche la tête. Il hésite, avant de nous dire à moi et Mickaël :  
-Je repasse dès que possible pour voir comment vous allez tout les deux.  
Puis, il disparait dans la végétation.

Le lieutenant viens vers moi et sourit à l'enfant, un sourire maternel comme elle sait si bien le faire. Mickaël semble en confiance.  
-Bonjour, je m'appelle Riza, tu veux bien venir avec moi ? Tu vas raconter ton histoire au colonel Mustang et nous trouverons quelqu'un pour te garder. D'accord ?  
-Hun-hun. Lui répondit gentiment le petit garçon, une fois dans les bras de la subordonnée de ce paresseux de Flamme Alchemist.  
Je me contente de suivre Riza jusque chez le Colonel Poney. Il nous regarde d'abord vaguement, puis se retourne à nouveau, plus vivement...  
-Lieutenant Hawkeye, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?  
-Hum hum... « Ça », comme vous le dites mon colonel, c'est un petit garçon...  
Je manque d'éclater de rire, et je ne suis pas le seul, toute la team est à deux doigts de mourir étouffée à force de se retenir de rigoler. Il faut dire que la scène est hilarante...  
-Merci, j'avais deviné, ce que je me demande c'est ce que vous faites avec un enfant dans les bras en pleine mission...  
-L'enfant fait parti de la mission, mon colonel... C'est un témoin direct de ce triste évènement...  
-QUOI ? Que voulez-vous dire ?  
-Je sens que ça va être long... Soupira la lieutenante.

****

Deux heures plus tard, après avoir expliqué la situation aux autres et inspecté la maison, lieu du crime, (sans l'enfant qui attendait avec Riza dehors), nous nous retrouvons tous dans le bureau de ce bon à rien de Colonel, qui n'a pas l'air de s'inquiéter du sort de ce pauvre Mickaël plus que ça, l'enflure !  
-Certes, c'est un témoin important, mais l'affaire est close puisque les coupables sont morts et même plus que morts, vu ce qu'il reste d'eux... Les services sociaux le placeront dans un autre orphelinat, ou dans une famille d'accueil.

Je m'emporte :  
-Mais c'est dégueulasse, vous pourriez faire un effort pour lui trouver quelqu'un de bien...  
-Ce n'est pas de mon ressort...  
-Mais...  
-Fullmetal n'insiste pas ! Riza, ramenez cet enfant chez les autorités compétentes je vous prie.  
-Je conteste cet ordre mon colonel !  
-Vous contestez ?  
-Mon colonel, avez-vous la moindre idée de l'état lamentable du système d'adoption dans ce pays.  
-Euh... non...  
-Et bien laissez-moi vous dire que je trouverais presque criminel de laisser cet enfant retourner dans le système.  
Roy resta un instant coi, puis soupira en s'enfonçant plus encore dans sa chaise.

-Et qui le prendrait en charge, vous ?  
-J'avoue y avoir pensé... Mais je crois qu'Edward Elric peut s'en charger...  
-QUOI ?  
Toute la team Mustang prononça la même exclamation, sauf moi, mais je n'en suis pas moins étonné. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me le confie à moi particulièrement, mais je voulais au moins m'assurer qu'il soit bien traité et avoir une adresse à indiquer à Envy.  
-Et bien vous oubliez ce mystérieux individu qui a ramené l'enfant, et si c'était un proche impliqué dans le meurtre ? Il aurait pris peur et aurais laissé l'enfant. Mais puisque l'affaire est classée, je suis sûre qu'il retournera voir Edward. De plus je suis prête à me porter garante pour lui, je souhaite prendre sa garde et le laisser à Edward pour un moment. Cette personne se manifestera peut-être.

Et voilà comment, après une série de grands gestes désordonnés de la part de Mustang, et de regard plus ou moins évasif du reste de la team. (C'est que personne ici n'a envie de finir en passoire...). Je retourne, accompagné de la lieutenante, voir Mickaël. Il était resté dans le couloir avec Shiska et Al durant notre courte réunion.  
-Edward ! Madame Riza! Hurla le petit garçon en courant vers nous et en se blottissant contre ma jambe comme il le faisait avec Envy.  
-Oh bonjour Lieutenant Hawkeye, bonjour Edward. Dis-moi, ce petit garçon, il est de ta famille ? Demanda la jeune fille aux grandes lunettes.  
-Euh... non pas vraiment.  
-Ah bon ? Pourtant vous vous ressemblez drôlement.  
-C'est vrai ça Nii-san, j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi en le voyant.  
-En effet, j'avais remarqué moi aussi. Dit simplement Riza en scrutant nos visages à tout les deux.  
-Et il va allez où ce petit. Si personne ne peux le garder, ce serait vraiment triste.  
-Ed, je vais retourner dans un orphelinat ?  
-Oh non, nii-san on ne va quand même pas le laisser retourner dans un endroit pareil, surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé !

-On se calme ! La lieutenante imposa le silence à tout le monde. Officiellement j'en ai la garde, officieusement, il a l'air d'être plus à l'aise avec Edward, ou plutôt avec... Enfin peu importe.  
Ouf, heureusement qu'elle n'a pas parlé d'Envy ou même d'un mystérieux inconnu devant Shiska... Assez de monde commence à être au courant...  
-Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense qu'il serait préférable de vous le confier, vous avez un endroit décent ou le loger ?  
-Je louerais une chambre de plus s'il le faut, avec l'alchimie je me débrouillerais de toute façon.  
-Il reste avec nous alors ? Oh c'est super !  
Mickaël se joint à l'hystérie d'Al, j'ai rarement vu mon frère aussi heureux... Je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi... Et puis son armure n'a pas l'air d'effrayer Micky le moins du monde...bon tant mieux.

******  
Une heure plus tard nous étions tout les trois à l'hôtel, j'avais loué une seconde chambre, et avec l'accord du propriétaire, je les ai rassemblé pour n'en faire qu'une. Génial, maintenant on a deux salles de bain. Al est allé coucher Mickaël, je le regarde dormir puis, j'attends dans ma propre chambre, pas le sommeil non... j'attends Envy.

************************

Je suis rentré au manoir aussi vite que possible, pour éviter de trop me faire engueuler... Et puis... j'ai besoin de parler, et Lust m'a dit qu'elle ne dirait rien à Dante. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser mais rien ne coûte d'essayer...  
-ENVY !  
Aie... Ça c'est pas Lust...  
-Le fait que tu te sois débarrassé de toutes les chimères qui se sont échappée est une bonne chose... Mais tu as quand même était plus que long !  
Hein ? De quoi elle parle la vieille elle a péter un câble, aucune chimère ne s'est... Oooooh, alors là Lust chapeau, bien trouvé l'excuse.  
-Oh ça va, il y en avait pas mal et pas que des petites, ça m'a pris un temps fou te toute les enterrer dans un coin pas trop fréquenter...  
-Soit... Je suppose que tu as fait du bon travail... Pour quelqu'un qui ne me semblait pas motivé au départ...  
Gnagnagna... Elle m'énerve !  
-Je serais dans ma chambre, ne me dérangez qu'en cas d'urgence.  
Tss, t'en fait pas ! Même si la baraque flambait, tu serais la dernière au courant, je prendrais même soin de coller un obstacle devant ta porte... Genre... Cette foutu armoire en bois précieux qui prend la moitié du couloir !

Du calme Envy, du calme... Lust doit aussi être dans sa chambre. Je m'approche de la porte et... Je toque... Je vais vraiment pas bien moi... Elle m'ouvre avec de grands yeux ronds.  
-Depuis quand tu frappe avant d'entrer ?  
-Non mais tu as raison, je vais la refaire, recule-toi un peu... Je lui ferme la porte au nez, j'espère qu'elle a bien fait quelque pas en arrière parce que je m'apprête à ouvrir la porte d'un coup de pied.  
*BLAM*  
-C'est mieux comme ça ?  
-Je préférais la méthode d'avant... -_-  
-Fallait pas faire de remarque alors.  
Elle secoue la tête et soupir.  
-Je peux entrer ? Ou bien il faut aussi que je le fasse comme une brute et sans te demander la permission. La phrase est ionique, mais mon ton ne colle pas avec la moquerie, en fait j'essaie de ne pas avoir l'air gêné, mais ma tentative et un échec, l'air doux sur son visage me le confirme.  
-Non, vas-y entre.

Je m'avance dans la pièce, joliment décorée, Lust a du goût. Les étoffes sombres des draps noires ou lit de vin, se mêlent aux coussins pastel rose et mauves. Le blanc des baldaquins du lit met en valeur les meubles de bois foncés, et sa coiffeuses blanche parfaitement ordonné se détache d'autant plus du reste que le miroir reflète avec élégance toutes les lumières de la chambre. Je n'étais jamais réellement entré ici, je n'en n'avais jamais qu'entraperçu des morceaux.  
-Ça te plait ?  
-Oh… Euh, oui plutôt...  
-Tu es venu pour me parler non, alors assieds-toi. Me demanda-t-elle en m'indiquant un petit sofa noir, pendant qu'elle s'asseyait sur son lit. J'obéis docilement, le fauteuil est très confortable.  
-C'était sympa d'avoir menti a Dante pour moi.  
-Je te trouvais... Changé.  
-Changé... Et c'est tout, tu voulais m'aider pour ça...  
-Tu étais plus humain. Tu... Tu es plus humain.  
Je la regarde stupéfait, mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence. C'est vrai. Et le pire c'est que cela ne me dérange pas plus que ça.  
-Je savais que tu serais la première à le remarquer... Après tout, tu a toujours était la plus humaine d'entre nous...  
Elle parait touchée mais se reprend vite.  
-Je voulais savoir ce qui t'avais transformé à ce point, je veux dire tu n'agis plus du tout comme un...  
Elle marque une pause, mais je sais ce qu'elle a retenu juste à temps.  
-Vas-y dis-le... Comme un monstre.

-Je suis désolée... je sais que tu déteste que...  
-Non plus maintenant, je m'en fiche... Parce qu'il a dit... il a dit qu'il m'aimait même si j'étais un monstre.  
-Envy... De qui tu parles ? Tu as un... Amoureux ?  
-Oui. Tu dois trouver ça ri-di-cule mais... Oui j'ai un amant.  
-Oh... Non je trouve ça très bien... Et c'est lui qui t'as fait changer à ce point ?  
-Je crois oui, je veux dire... a partir du moment où il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, je me suis senti vivant pour la première fois depuis une éternité. Tant que j'étais une chose morte, une arme, ça ne me gênais pas de tuer, massacrer, mais je me suis rendu compte que je pouvais aussi prendre soin de quelqu'un, le consoler, le réchauffer...  
-Et... C'est qui ?  
-Je préfère ne pas te le dire tout de suite...  
-Dis-moi au moins son prénom, c'est pas comme si je le connaissais...  
-Non non vraiment...  
-Je le connais alors... Attend, c'est pas Greed hein ?  
-MAIS ÇA VA PAS NON !  
-Je te taquine... Bon alors c'est le fullmetal !

-... ...  
Merde le con, je me contente de la regarder les yeux ronds, j'aurais du gueuler comme quand elle a proposé Greed. J'étais tellement surpris qu'elle devine juste que j'ai pas pu ! Maintenant elle va...  
-Nooooon ?  
Se douter de quelque chose...  
-Qu'est-ce que tu crois moi aussi je te charrie...  
-Non je suis sûre que c'est lui avoue.  
-Bien sûr que non.  
-Bien sûr que si, je ne vois que lui qui serait capable de te changer à ce point, et tu as toujours suscité un plus grand intérêt pour lui que pour les autres humains... Et puis il est vraiment mignon dans son genre, et tu adores jouer avec les choses mignonne.  
-N'importe quoi !

-J'ai vu la peluche sous ton lit.  
-AH, mais c'est… C'est Wrath qu'a du l'oublier !  
-Tu as remarqué que tu parles plus vite quand tu mens ?  
-Oh ça va !  
-Alors c'est lui ?  
-Oui, c'est lui, voilà t'es contente !  
-Tu n'aurais pas pu choisir une situation plus compliquée...  
-Je sais... Je sais, mais il... Je...  
-Tu l'aimes ?

Je reste une minute comme un con...  
-Les homonculus ne peuvent pas aimer Lust.  
-Mais que ressens-tu pour lui ?  
-Je ne sais pas trop... J'aime être près de lui. J'adore qu'il me prenne dans ces bras. Ça me calme, et puis c'est si chaud... Est-ce qu'un corps humain est toujours aussi chaud ?  
-Moi je pense que ça y ressemble quand même un peu... A de l'amour.  
-Je ne sais pas si je l'aime, mais lui, il m'aime, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour le moment. Ça me rend heureux. Mais Dante... Si elle me demande de lui faire de mal... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire Lust ?  
-Je ne sais pas Envy... Ed est-il au courant de qui elle est ? De son rôle à ses yeux ?  
-Non...  
-Il sait pour... Enfin tu sais, votre... lien de parenté si je puis dire ?  
-Comment tu sais ?  
-J'ai surpris une conversation entre Dante avait un soir, droguée par ses médicament. J'ai fais le rapprochement avec la haine viscéral pour Ed. Enfin l'ex haine viscérale...  
-Non il ne sait pas non plus... Tu crois que ça changerais quelque chose ?  
-Non j'en doute... Tu n'es plus son demi-frère, biologiquement parlant...  
-Mais je suis coincé !  
-Dante nous tiens tous entre ses griffes... A cause de la pierre rouge...

-La pierre rouge... Tiens ça me fait penser que... ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas mangé...  
-Combien de temps ?  
-Deux jours.  
-Tu appelles ça pas longtemps ? Tiens ! Dit-elle en me jetant une petite sacoche.  
-Lust... Combien de pierres rouges tu manges d'habitude... Par semaine.  
-Une ou deux... Plus quand je suis blessée...  
-C'est tout ! J'en mange au moins une poignée par jour !  
-Oh... Moi je me sens bizarre quand j'en mange trop...  
-Je viens de me souvenir de quelque chose... Plus j'en mangeais et moins j'avais mal.  
-Pardon ?  
-La pierre rouge... Elle bloque les sentiments... C'est pour ça que j'en prends autant d'habitude... je n'en veux pas... je n'en veux plus. Plutôt mourir que de perdre ce que je ressens pour Ed.  
Je balance la sacoche contre le lit.  
-Envy calme-toi... Si ce que tu dis est vrai alors c'est...  
-Elle le savait, elle le savait depuis le début.

Je me lève et je sors d'un pas décidé.  
-Envy où vas-tu.  
-Parler à ma mère, qui ne s'est jamais considérée comme telle !  
En fonction de cette entrevue, je resterais peut-être plus longtemps, ou je partirais...

Définitivement !

*****************  
_Et voilà ! Un autre chapitre de fini. __ Un peu long j'avoue... je me repends!__  
__Au prochain opus Envy va prendre sa décision ! Un clash Envy vs Dante ou ce qu'il reste d'une relation mère/fils plus que catastrophique.__  
__Et Ed dans tout ça ? Et le rôle de la pierre rouge ?__  
__Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre !_  
Envy: Et elle m'a dit qu'elle mettait du lemon!  
Lenne: Chuuut t'as gâché la surprise obsédé! Bon maintenant que c'est dis, oui je mets du lemon au prochain chapitre.  
Ed: Cool...  
Lenne: O_o Envy tu as une influence plus que négative sur Edward.  
Envy: Moi je crois que c'est toi la coupable...  
Lenne: Comment? Tu m'accuses? … ... Nan mais t'as sûrement raison en fait... Honte a moi! (Ou pas!)


End file.
